Expiación
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Marinette estaba cansada de perseguir un amor unilateral, cansada de ser la niña buena. Por unos momentos de su vida sería lo que quisiera ser, una egoísta, cometiendo errores. Porque si amar Adrien era un error, enamorarse de Félix Agreste era la perdición.
1. First time

Era otro día de escuela, otro día en que la muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos azul cielo soltara un suspiro.

-Vamos, Marinette. No te puedes rendir fácilmente- le dijo su amiga Alya, y es que la morena sabía cómo cada día Marinette perdía el aliento para poder confesarse.

Marinette negó con un movimiento de cabeza y fijo su vista al cielo. Quince años y soltera, destinada a un amor unilateral. Como siempre, la tierna, dulce e inocente Marinette estaría sola. No era tan bella y atrevida como su prima Bridgette.

-No importa, sólo quiero que sea feliz- le contestó finalmente con una sonrisa falsa, como la mayoría de las que últimamente tenía.

-Ay, Marinette. Eres tan buena- decía de modo reconfortante. Espero que las clases terminarán para ir a la comodidad de su hogar.

Vio por las noticias como los héroes de París eran venerados, y ahí estaba ella con su vida simplona. Sintió un poco de envidia, le gustaría tener la vida que ellos tienen, siempre fabulosa.

-Mari- le llamó su madre -Sabes que saldremos por un mes por la competencia de pastelería-.

Sabine y Tom eran reconocidos pasteleros y panaderos de París, nadie era mejor que ellos o eso tenían que demostrar en una competencia que se llevaría a cabo en Latinoamérica. La azabache pensaba que se quedaría sola, eso algo que le molestó con demasía. Una miscelánea de sentimientos comenzaba a surgir.

-Pero no podemos dejarte sola- confesó su madre finalmente cuando le dio una taza de cine.

-¿Me van a contratar una niñera?- dijo un tanto asqueada, odiaba que la tratarán como una niña pequeña.

-Tu prima Bridgette te va cuidar. Confiamos en ti, pero tengo miedo de que te sucede algo malo-

Marinette pensó en su prima, una universitaria de veinte años, con muchos amigos, con un talento innato en el diseño y una vida de en sueño. También era una chica divertida y amistosa, la podría soportar por un mes.

-Claro mamá, no hay problema-.

Dando por terminado el tema, al finalizar el día, sus padres fueron arreglar sus maletas. Marinette vio las fotos de Adrien y las saco para guardarlas en una carpeta. Luego de eso, llamó a su amiga, contándole la nueva situación, de seguro podrían hacer una pijamada.

-Buenas noches, Alya- le dijo la muchacha para ir dormir.

-Descansa, Mari-.

El día siguiente en la escuela paso todo normal, o eso pensó en primera instancia. Cuando Adrien llegó al colegio se le veía más serio de lo normal, su cara denotaba enojo. Nino tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede, Bro?-

-Mi hermano acaba de llegar- dijo con cierto asco, cosa que llamó la atención a la muchacha. El impecable Adrien Agreste estaba enojado. No le quiso dar importancia.

-Oye Marinette- le dijo cuando salieron de clases y la azabache se dirigía a su hogar.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien?-

-Tu... ¿Tu prima va a vivir contigo ahora?- Marinette frunció su ceño, ¿Adrien conocía a su prima? Levantó una ceja escéptica, pero asintió. El muchacho iba preguntar otra cosa, pero la azabache no lo dejó.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós- le dijo algo cortante. La dirección de aquella conversación no le estaba gustando para nada.

Llegó a su hogar y se despojó de sus prendas, quedando en ropa interior, para luego tomar una polera que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande, llegando al borde de sus glúteos aunque se le caía de un hombro, dejando a la vista la piel lechosa de ella. Se soltó su cabello y se acostó en su alfombra, esperando que llegara su prima. Hasta que cerró sus ojos.

-Estoy tan aburrida- dijo antes de caer rendida ante sus sueños.

Sin embargo, cuando dieron las diez de la noche, el timbre le comenzaba a molestar.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar a esta hora?- murmuraba por lo bajó. Sin preocuparse por su apariencia, bajo rápidamente la escalera para abrir la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa.

Estaba su prima, mirándole un tanto divertida sin embargo estaba tomada de la mano de un muchacho, de cabellos rubios perfectamente peinado y ojos celestes intensos. Podía sentir como su mirada la penetraba.

-mierda- exclamó por lo bajó, intentando cubrirse más con aquella polera, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde Mari, tenía trabajo-

-No... Te preocupes- dijo desviando su mirada sonrosada.

-Bueno... te presentó a mi novio Félix-

Marinette levantó nuevamente su vista, sintiendo una incomodidad. Era más guapo que Adrien.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Félix Agreste. Tu prima me ha hablado de ti, Marinette-

La chica dejó de escuchar su presentación y los dejó pasar, parecía un muerto viviente. Pero todo aquello tenía una razón, era el hermano de Adrien.

-Debo haber cometido algo horrible para que me suceda esto-.


	2. Lust

_Gracias por el review **Wolfmika** , y sí Adrien le gusta a Bridgette, aunque más adelante escribiré el porqué. Debo decir que la trama de la historia será un poco... ¿oscura, cruel? no sé muy bien lo que es realmente._

 _Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres susceptible hacia aquellas escenas, es mejor que no lo leas. Si lo haces, es tu responsabilidad._

* * *

Los primeros días que conoció al rubio no le tomo verdadera importancia, sin embargo detallaba cada acción de él, sus pequeños y tiernos gestos hacia su prima, su mirada comprensiva cuando ella explicaba sus ideas, la sonrisa sincera cuando Bridgette contaba alguna anécdota, todo gesto que lo hacía ser humano era gracias a su prima. No obstante, cuando ellos dos se quedaban cinco minutos solos era como si una pared se creara, como si ella perteneciera a un objeto de decoración de la casa, y uno feo para querer no verle.

Como sucedía últimamente, ella llegaba a su hogar. Se encontraba sola, así que se dedicaba hacer tareas o algunos diseños de ropa. Daba las diez de la noche y el timbre comenzaba a sonar, su prima nunca llevaba llaves y siempre llegaba cansada, así que su novio Félix siempre la llevaba hasta su hogar.

Luego Bridgette se iba a duchar y Marinette se iba a preparar la cena, mientras que el rubio debía esperar en el living.

-¿Félix?- le llamó la azabache menor, la cual estaba revolviendo una salsa.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un tono serio, aquello le provocó un escalofrío a la muchacha.

-¿Te gusta... la lasaña?-

-Sí-.

Marinette pensó en Adrien, los dos eran totalmente diferentes, como el sol y la luna. Soltó una risa que el rubio se le quedó viendo, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De qué te ríes, Mari?- le dijo Bridgette, quien vestía una pijama un tanto reveladora.

-Nada, Bridgette. Me estaba acordando de un mal chiste-.

Marinette sirvió la comida y ella se fue a duchar. Pensando que la estadía de su prima no le estaba haciendo feliz, no pasaba con ella, se la vivía con su novio (el cual pensaba que era bastante guapo), se sentía sola y perdida, se sentía como la chica invisible que pensaba que era. Después de salir del baño se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se encerró.

-¿Por qué todos me olvidan?- preguntaba con rabia, tirando los objetos de su mesa de noche. Cayendo de rodillas y abrazarse, sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltar y sus sollozos era la demostración de una vida en agonía y desesperación, no podría salir de aquella oscuridad que su mente le estaba creando, un mundo de rosas, no obstantes eran rosas con espinas muy peligrosas.

Bridgette escuchó el ruido en la habitación de su prima, iba ir a verla, pero su querido rubio le tomo la cintura para comenzar a repartir besos por su cuello. La azabache soltó una risa.

-Vamos Félix, debo ir a ver qué le pasa a mi prima- dijo en un intento de escapar.

-De seguro es una rabieta de adolescente- mencionaba sin mucho interés.

-Marinette no es así, es muy tranquila y tierna-

-Sólo déjala-.

La pareja siguió besándose para luego ir a ver un poco de televisión. Félix pensaba en Marinette como una chica que necesitaba atención, de que era seguro que ella era una odiosa a esa edad, un chica normal y aniñada, inmadura. No le agradaba la idea de que tenía que ir todas las tardes donde la casa de la prima de su novia. Muy poco conocía de ella, pero tampoco le interesaba.

-¿Sabes que no lo hacemos hace un mes?-

-¡Ah!- gimió la azabache al sentir la mano helada de su novio en su seno, aquello era tan sólo el comienzo de la entrega de placer sin culpa.

Marinette intento conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logro. Su mente le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas, su garganta estaba seca de tanto llanto en vano. Así que decidió bajar por un poco de agua, aunque escucho ruidos extraños en la cocina. De manera cautelosa se dirigió a la cocina, para sólo asomar su cabeza encontrándose con una escena de lo bastante excitante.

Su prima, la santa y pura Bridgette estaba desnuda, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara, la cual estaba sonrojada y perlada. Sus senos se movían al compás de cada embestida y sus manos estaban en el mesón de la cocina. Por detrás estaba el novio de su prima, con las manos sujetando la cintura de la chica y besando el cuello, donde estaba segura que dejaría marcas.

-Fe-Félix más... más rápido ¡ah!- gemía la chica, la cual descendió para apoyar la mitad de su cuerpo en la encimera. El sonido seco de sus cuerpos chocando era lo único que sonaba para Marinette, además de los gruñidos del muchacho.

Marinette soltó un jadeo, para luego taparse la boca, Bridgette no se había dado cuenta que la pequeña y dulce Marinette estaba observando su sesión de sexo, pero Félix si reparo en su presencia. Ambas miradas dilatadas chocaron, el rubio pensó que la adolescente se marcharía, pero no. Se quedó observando todo y el chico siguió penetrando a su novia sin pudor, aunque tampoco perdía el contento visual con la menor de las Cheng.

-Me... voy a ve... venir- le dijo entre jadeos la chica, el rubio entendió la indirecta que quería que la penetrara más fuerte, y él no iba dejar de consentir a su novia. Las embestidas fueron más salvajes, para luego escuchar como Bridgette llegaba aquel estado de inconsciencia y soltaba un grito para descargar toda la energía acumulada, todos sus músculos se tensaban, provocando que Félix también llegara al máximo placer, aferrándose más a la chica.

La expresión de Félix era una de las cosas que Marinette no quería olvidar, no obstante cuando su prima comenzó a moverse, la pequeña Dupain escapo con éxito a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de su habitación demasiado fuerte, porque llego a sobresaltar a Bridgette. Marinette se sentó en su cama, esperando que el ritmo de su corazón bajase y la incomodidad que se estaba presentando en su zona intima se fuera, se removió un poco, para soltar un suspiro. Comenzó a bajar sus manos para tocarse. Pero el sonido en su puerta la asusto.

Lentamente se acercó para abrirla, toda aquella excitación se fue por el caño al ver el rubio frente a su puerta con una cara tan seria, que el sudor frio y su sexto sentido le decía que debía huir, escapar del peligro.

-No seas estúpida y por lo menos para la próxima no dejes evidencia- le tiro su celular y azotó la puerta con furia.

-¡Maldición ¿acaso eres estúpida Marinette?!- se preguntó frustrada.


	3. Sensation

_Gracias por los favoritos, seguidos y los review. Sinceramente se los agradezco de todo corazón._

* * *

Había pasado dos días desde aquel incidente, pero la azabache no podía olvidar aquel iris color celeste, mirándola, tentándola.

-¿Vas a volver a tu casa?- le preguntó la morena en el receso. Y es que la mejor forma de evitar a su prima y a Félix, era quedándose a dormir con Alya. No tenía la suficiente valentía para mirarlos a la cara.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Alya. Mi prima no me va a permitir todas mis salidas- le respondió, comiendo unas galletas.

A lo lejos vio a Adrien. Aún no podía entender como era hermano de Félix, eran totalmente distintos. En carisma y amabilidad ganaba Adrien, pero en belleza ganaba Félix. En su pequeña y retorcida mente no encontraba la explicación de por qué Bridgette estaba con un chico como el témpano de Félix.

-Alya... ¿Tú crees que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas?-

-Sí, lo creo. Somos humanos en busca de ocultar nuestros defectos, mentiras o incluso nuestra verdad. Es por eso que no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias-

-Gracias, supongo- la última palabra fue un susurro. Y volvía a mirar al rubio, preguntándose si conocía su prima sólo por ser la novia de Félix o por algo más.

Félix ya no se sentía tan cómodo para ir a la casa de aquella adolescente. No sabía que había pasado por su mente cuando se le ocurrió tener sexo (sí, sexo. No estaba haciendo el amor, él quería liberarse de aquella tensión acumulada) en la cocina.

-La carne es débil- suspiro frustrado. Y se sentía así por no controlar sus impulsos más irracionales.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- preguntaba el revoltoso de Claude, mientras leía un libro de física. "Como si un estudio de última hora lo salvaría", pensaba el rubio.

-Nada que te importe- respondió arisco como siempre.

-Problemas en el paraíso con Bridgette- sugirió con un tono demasiado sugestivo para el Agreste.

-Bueno... -no podía guardarse aquel secreto. Que mientras tenía sexo con su novia, había pillado in fraganti a la menor de la casa. Sin embargo el no hizo el amago de que se marchará, no. Incluso se le quedo viendo, como si un gato estuviera a punto de cazar a su presa - Hace unos días atrás, estaba manteniendo relaciones con Bridgette en la cocina-

-Sí que son salvajes- le comentó burlón. Ganándose unas mejillas sonrosadas por parte del rubio.

-La cosa es que... La cocina estaba en la casa de la prima de Bridgette, ¿Mariana? ¿Marianne? ¿Mari...? ¡Marinette! Ella- ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de la pequeña.

-Y los vio- el castaño ya había dejado de lado el libro, lo que le estaba contando su amigo era mucho mejor.

-Si- afirmó el chico, después de todo no ganaba nada con ocultar la verdad.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué? ¿Después se fue rápidamente, sonrojada?- Claude pensaba en el comportamiento de una cría de diez años. Abrió sus ojos azules sorprendidos al ver que el rubio negaba -¿No? ¿Se les quedo viendo?-

-Exacto. La muy tonta se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Quince-.

Claude se le quedó viendo atentamente, buscando algo que lo contradijera. Pero no, la prima de Bridgette estaba en la plena adolescencia.

-Bueno... es normal a esa edad tener curiosidad- le daba el beneficio de la duda el castaño.

-Y también pudor- rebatió el rubio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te detuviste? ¿Por qué no la encaraste? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Brid?-

-No sé... Es por eso que no quiero ir a su casa. Los últimos dos días no ha estado, pero estoy seguro de que va volver y será muy incómodo-

-Ya veo, bueno, no es un gran problema. Por cierto, hay algo que me ha estado matando por saber-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Cómo es la tal "Marinette"? ¿Es linda?-

Félix comenzó a pensar en la azabache menor. Una chica de cabello azabache corto y se veía bastante suave, sus pestañas espesas que ocultaban los bellos zafiros que tenía por ojos. Sus labios delgados y ligeramente rosados, como si estuvieran en busca de algún contacto. Su piel ligeramente blanquecina, en donde podría asegurar que al más ligero toque dejaría una marca. Sus senos no eran grandes, pero a través de la polera se veían firmes y podía asegurar que sus pezones eran rosados, como unas cerezas en una tarta, los cuales debían ser muy sensibles. Su cuerpo esbelto, delicado pero trabajado. Sus piernas esbeltas y largas. Era demasiado bella para su edad, un espejismo en el desierto. La perdición de los hombres.

-No es tan bella como Bridgette- dijo Félix finalmente. Sacando una gran risotada a su amigo.

-Como tú digas-.

Marinette volvía a la comodidad de su hogar, aunque se llevó una sorpresa.

-Por fin llegaste, Mari- le dijo sonriente su prima. Marinette miro con cuidado todo el perímetro, relajándose de no encontrar al rubio.

-Sí, no podría vivir con Alya todo este mes. Además, no puedo dejar que quemes mi casa- le dijo con burla. Agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que su prima fuera bastante despistada.

-La cena pronto va a estar. Así que toma una ducha-

-Está bien-.

Félix había recibido el mensaje de su novia, que fuera a la casa de la menor. Con pocos ánimos se acercó al lugar. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, meditaba entre huir o entrar.

-No seas cobarde- se animó a sí mismo, mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Brid- se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Hola Fé- la azabache apagó la llama de la cocina para poder darle un beso -¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-En la habitación de mis tíos hay una llave que necesito, ¿la puedes ir a buscar?-

-Está bien, ya vuelvo-.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, sin embargo cuando llegó cerca del baño, salió Marinette de la nada, provocando que ambos chocaran. La azabache un poco perdida levantó su mirada, quedando pasmada.

Félix bajo su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos puros, que gritaban inocencia. Una inocencia bastante peligrosa, una inocencia que ocultaba una pasión desenfrenada. Luego recordó que la chica no era más que una niña estúpida.

-Fíjate por donde vas- le comentó antes de marcharse.

Marinette soltó un suspiro y bajo a comer, regañándose de ser tan tímida. No podía comportarse de esa forma a esas alturas de la vida.

Cuando la cena se llevó a cabo, se dispuso en un ambiente bastante tenso. No había conversación de no ser por Bridgette. Cuando acabaron toda la comida, la universitaria se propuso en ver una película. Pero el sonido de unas explosiones la alertaron.

-Más akumas- dijo Marinette, viendo desde la ventana el desastre.

-Yo... - empezó Bridgette -Yo... debo ir a buscar un cuaderno que se me quedo. Félix cuida a Marinette- dijo atropelladamente, para luego irse sin más.

Marinette sintió la mirada celeste sobre su cuerpo. No estaba lista para hablar las razones del por qué se había quedado viendo sus relaciones, ni ella sabía.

-Veré una película- dijo de la nada, colocando la primera cosa que saliera en la televisión. Félix en silencio se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente.

Llevaban veinte minutos observando la película, sin ni siquiera cruzar alguna palabra.

- _John, hazme tuya-_

 _-No está bien, nos puede descubrir mi primo-_

 _-No me importa-_

Los protagonistas de la película se acercaron para darse un beso apasionado, tocándose como si fuera una necesidad. Félix vio de soslayo como la azabache miraba atentamente la escena. Recordando las palabras de su amigo "es normal a esa edad tener curiosidad".

-¡ _Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Más adentro!-_ decía con una voz un tanto exagerada, siendo el único sonido en aquella casa. Marinette trago sonoramente saliva. Para ver de reojo al rubio, quien veía aquella escena con un poco de aburrimiento.

-¡ _Más duro! ¡A... así!-_ Félix se encontraba viendo un poco incómodo hacia otro lado, hasta que el sonido de los cuerpos chocando le llamó la atención. Fue ahí cuando frunció el ceño, la escena subida de tono se estaba realizando en la cocina. Recordando el evento de hace dos noches.

- _Amy... me voy a... venir-_

Marinette, quien se encontraba con la mirada baja, levantó su vista para ver a Félix. El cual también le dirigió la mirada después de un instante. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, tan sólo el sonido de la televisión era el que irrumpía el silencio de hogar. Marinette comenzó a removerse incómoda al sentir la humedad en su parte íntima y Félix sentía como su miembro se comenzaba a colocar más duro. Hasta que el orgasmo de los protagonistas llegó, provocando unos escalofríos en ambos y gimieran por lo bajó. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Yo... ¡Buenas noches!- la azabache ya no aguantaba más, así que huyó rápidamente en dirección a la habitación. Con una mano en su pecho, para bajar su ritmo cardíaco.

Félix escucho el azote de la puerta y soltó un suspiro por lo bajó, mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-Buenas noches- apagó la televisión y se fue a dormir a la habitación de su novia. Esperando que la noche no fuera lo suficientemente larga.


	4. Deception

_Gracias por los favoritos, seguidos y los review. Sinceramente se los agradezco de todo corazón._

* * *

Marinette se encontraba en otro mundo, la clase de física se le estaba haciendo muy aburrida. Tan sólo se dedicaba a pensar en los ojos de Félix. "No puedes, es el novio de tu prima" se reprochaba mentalmente, aunque sus ganas por querer aquellos labios era mayor que la culpa.

-Eso es todo chicos, la próxima semana tienen prueba de esta materia-.

La azabache quería llorar, no había prestado atención a clases y Alya no había venido.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?- le preguntó Nino al verla en un estado de depresión.

-Voy a reprobar- dijo con su cara oculta entre sus brazos.

-¿No entiendes la materia?- le preguntó el rubio, sintiendo lástima por su compañera. La azabache le quedo viendo un momento para luego desviar su vista.

-No es eso, es que no preste atención a la clase-

-Si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, Adrien es el mejor en física-

La chica le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba si el Agreste de verdad le quería ayudar estudiar. Algo que quería confirmar de a poco.

-¿Te parece si estudiamos en la biblioteca?- preguntó Marinette.

-No... Mucho ruido-

-¿En tu casa?-

-¿Por qué no mejor en la tuya?-

Un pequeño dolor sintió en su corazón. El único motivo por el cual quería ir a la casa de la azabache era porque quería ver a Bridgette, pero ¿por qué?

-Está bien-

Félix le había enviado un mensaje a Bridgette que ese día no iría al departamento. Supuestamente tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero la verdad es que no quería quedarse solo con Marinette dando vueltas por allí. Él era un hombre fuerte, sin embargo a veces demostraba su debilidad y claro que no lo deseaba así.

-Yo creo que quizás deberías acostarte con ella una vez, para que se te quiten las ganas-

Le decía Claude, palabras crudas pero cierta.

-No voy a engañar a Brid, con su prima-

-Admítelo, hace tiempo que ya no eres tan feliz con ella y la pequeña Marinette te atrajo porque es todo lo que Bridgette no es-

-No es cierto, me gusta Bridgette-

-Exacto, te gusta pero no la amas. Vamos, sería estúpido no ver que te la quieres follar-

-¡Claude!- le regaño por utilizar aquellas palabras.

-Bueno, bueno. Que te la quieres llevar a la cama y hacer unos jueguitos muy excitante-

-No y punto final-

-Bueno no vengas a mí hasta que no le hayas dado un beso a la pequeña Marinette-

El rubio vio cómo su amigo castaño se iba, pensando en que quizás debería cambiar a su confidente. Pero quizás tenía razón, tan sólo era un deseo carnal, si la pequeña aceptara.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?-

No lo iba hacer, tenía una linda novia desde hace seis años. No iba compartir el arte de amar con otra muchacha que no sea Bridgette. Él era un hombre fiel y noble. Nunca iba a engañar a Brid, además que era un caballero, no podía pensar en Marinette de aquella forma.

Marinette llegó a la comodidad de su hogar acompañada del rubio que antes era dueño de sus suspiros. Adrien se le veía bastante emocionado.

-Disculpa por el desorden-

-No hay problema- decía tan cortés como siempre. La azabache asintió y fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación, dado que quería ver ciertas reacciones de Adrien al ver a su prima llegar, era como colocarlo a prueba.

-No debería hacer esto-

Y era cierto, porque la poca autoestima que se tenía, desaparecía como un espejismo en el desierto. No podía hacer aquello porque estaba segura que tendría un ataque de ansiedad, pero quería ver la verdad con sus propios ojos.

-Vamos a trabajar acá- señaló la mesa del comedor que tenían.

Adrien se sentó en una silla al lado de la azabache y comenzó sus clases particulares. Marinette después de media hora escuchándolo, entendió todo.

-Realmente me fuiste de ayuda, Adrien- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y el rubio se le quedo mirando fijamente, hasta que se sonrojo.

-No hay problema, me alegro que hayas comprendido- dijo algo apenado.

Pero toda aquella atmósfera de ternura desapareció al ver entrar a su prima Bridgette. Cargada con mercadería. El rubio se levantó rápidamente para ayudarle.

-Hola Brid- saludo Marinette a lo lejos, viendo como Adrien actuaba nervioso y ansioso, caballeroso y tímido.

-Hola Mari, es un gusto verte Adrien ¿qué estaban haciendo?-

-Le estaba enseñando física- dijo el rubio una vez dejado las bolsas en la cocina.

-Ya veo, Félix siempre hacía lo mismo por mí-

La azabache menor vio como el rubio apretaba un poco los labios al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Era obvio que para Adrien, su prima Bridgette era su primer amor y aquello le dolía.

-Iré a buscar algo- dijo de la nada, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Para sentarse a la mitad de estas, calmando su corazón y su respiración.

-Bridgette necesito decirte algo- se escuchó la voz del chico en silencio.

-Claro, que sucede gatito-

-My Lady, usted siempre me ha gustado más que nadie. Es la mujer más perfecta que pude haber conocido. No me importa que sea la novia de mi hermano, yo la amo más que nadie-

-Adrien, ya sabes que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos-

-Lo sé, pero tan sólo quiero intentar algo-.

Marinette bajo rápidamente, tapándose la boca para evitar que sus sollozos fueran escuchados. Las lágrimas caían y no sabía que le dolía, que sintiera pena por ella o por Félix. Porque Adrien Agreste, su hermano pequeño, estaba besándose con su prima.

-¡Bridgette!- le gritó enojada y entonces la chica se separó instantáneamente del rubio, ambos miraban asustados a Marinette.

La Dupain se acercó rápidamente para darle una bofetada al rubio.

-Eres un cerdo ¡Es la novia de tu hermano!- Marinette lo tomó a la fuerza y lo arrastró hasta fuera del departamento, mientras que le lanzó sus pertenencias por la cabeza.

Y luego vio a Bridgette que estaba temblando.

-Yo... yo no quería- decía llorosa

-Cállate Bridgette, lo pudiste evitar y no. ¡Engañaste a Félix!- Marinette estaba furiosa, no iba quedarse callada mientras se cometía una injusticia.

-¡No! ¡Adrien me besó!- dijo más que desesperada Bridgette

-No le eches la culpa, porque fue un error de ambos. Brid, dile a Félix lo que sucedió. O se lo digo yo-

-No puedo-

-Dile, quizás te perdone-

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás-

Marinette vio a su prima con asco y odio. Pero acepto, porque no iba dejar que le rompieran el corazón a Félix Agreste, no como a ella. Porque ya encontraría la forma para que Marinette por fin obtuviera algo que su prima tenía.

-Félix, te prometo que serás feliz-


	5. Late

**"- ¿Escribes sobre mi?**

 **\- A veces.**

 **\- ¿Puedo mirar?**

 **\- Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Es privado.**

 **\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de escribir una historia si nadie la va a leer?**

 **\- No está lista aún. Está incompleta.**

 **\- ¿De qué se trata?**

 **\- Es complicado.**

 **\- ¿Sí?**

 _ **\- Es solo que... es sobre una niña joven... una niña joven y tonta, que ve algo desde su ventana que no llega a entender. Pero ella cree que lo entiende. Probablemente nunca lo terminaré.**_

 **\- Te miro y eres tan misteriosa. Yo nunca he sido misteriosa."**

 **Atonement**

* * *

Marinette había llegado al colegio muy enojada. No podía soportar las ganas de querer ahorcar al rubio. Y era claro, nadie podía comprender su odio y dolor. Nadie podía entender lo que era que rompieran tu corazón una y otra vez. No lo toleraba.

Adrien, quien la vio de lejos, se acercó rápidamente. Tenía miedo de que ella cometiera alguna locura. Y sí, tenía miedo de que Félix se enterara de su estupidez, pero es que se sentía impotente al saber que su hermano tenía el corazón de su Lady y también le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. A él le dolía, pero intentaba superarlo.

-Marinette, tenemos que hablar- le tomó su brazo, pero ésta lo retiró como si tan sólo su tacto quemara.

-No me toques Adrien. Y tampoco quiero que me hables. Te odio, realmente te odio-.

El rubio vio los ojos de Marinette, perdiéndose en aquel brillo de dolor. Nunca antes había reparado en la belleza de estos, pero era tarde. Porque había perdido a la primera amiga.

Marinette entró al baño, intentando mantener la calma. Sin embargo no vio la pequeña mariposa oscura que entraba, la cual se posó en su corazón.

-El dolor del amor, el dolor de no ser querido. Lo comprendo muy bien- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Hawk Moth, y juntos podemos conseguir lo que quieres-

-No-

-¿No?-

-No necesito nadie más que a mi-

Las compuertas se cerraron, pero el poseedor del Miraculous de la mariposa se encontraba satisfecho. Era un akuma que se volvería muy poderoso con el tiempo.

-Ya verás como se acumulara más dolor en tu corazón, Heartless-

Marinette se extrañó al no escuchar más a aquella voz. Soltó un suspiro y marchó hasta el salón.

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo deseado. O eso pensó Adrien, sin embargo estaba atento a su compañera, después de que había vuelto del baño se encontraba más pálida.

Y cuando tocaron el último timbre, ella se fue rápidamente. Marinette tenía que actuar normal, como si aquel beso no existiera.

Al llegar a su hogar, la soledad se podía sentir y ella sonrió. Bridgette aún no llegaba. Eso le daba la oportunidad para planear las cosas. Si Félix quería ser feliz, con ella lo podría conseguir.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- frente a ella había una chica igual a ella, pero su mirada se veía ensombrecida y una sonrisa tétrica.

-Pues... Yo puedo hacerlo feliz, si le doy mi amor-

-Querida, nadie te ha querido ¿Cómo sabrás que le das amor?-

-Tú no sabes-

-Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Ambas sabemos que esto resultará muy mal-

-Pues ya tendré tiempo de expiar mis pecados-

-Bueno-

-Mari... ¿Con quién estabas hablando?- Bridgette cuando llegó a su hogar, escuchó a su prima hablar y con el corazón en la mano, rezando que no fuera su novio. Hasta que recordó que su tía le había dicho.

 _"-Nunca dejes a Marinette sola, su mente es más complicada de lo aparenta ser-"_

Y ahora lo comprendía, la veía con una sonrisa tierna, pero sola.

-Con nadie ¿Qué vas hacer en la cena?-

-Eh... No lo he pensado-

-Bueno, me voy a comprar algunas telas. Así que nos vemos al rato-

Paso de largo se su prima y Bridgette sintió un escalofrío. Aquello lo sentía cuando se enfrentaba a los akumas.

-No creo... O eso espero- su prima creía que Marinette se dejará poseer por akuma.

Marinette sentía que sus pasos eran seguidos, aquella presencia la iba molestar un buen rato. Al salir de la tienda, las nubes negras desataron su ira y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Miro con fastidio todo.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le dijo Félix, con una mirada cuestionante y con un paraguas negro.

-Estaba comprando-

Félix no quería estar con ella, algo le decía que Marinette no estaba como era normalmente. Pero debido a que iba a su casa, sería estúpido no ofrecerle que se fuera con él.

-Vamos-

Marinette le sonrió agradecida y se colocó al lado de él. Tenía unas ganas de preguntarle cómo conoció a su prima, pero cada vez que se acordaba de Bridgette, se acordaba de la traición. Su pecho dolió nuevamente.

Félix vio de reojo a la chica, quien mantenía una mirada baja y triste. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica. Al parecer no quería regresar al departamento, incluso pensó que se había peleado con su novia.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca?-

-Claro-

Esa tarde la chica conoció la personalidad de Félix, conoció aquel lado amable hacia ella. Vio como aquellos ojos la veían preocupada y al parecer cariño. Marinette se le quedó viendo toda la tarde, detallando su nariz perfilada, sus ojos grandes y hermosos, su piel tersa.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- le comentó el chico, quien aún estaba leyendo su libro.

-No mucho ¿Es malo querer apreciar la belleza?- un pequeño sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del rubio.

-Quizás, si la belleza que ves tiene dueño- recordándole que era el novio de su prima.

La chica sintió otro pinchazo en su corazón. Y bajo su mirada para seguir leyendo, ya no tenía palabras para seguir luchando aquella tarde.

Fue cuando Félix vio la belleza de la tranquilidad que conseguía con ella. Era una nueva visión de ella, una más madura. Pero no, era novio de Bridgette, no la iba traicionar.

Cuando ambos vieron los colores del cielo, decidieron que era la hora de regresar a la casa. Y esto es lo que quería ver Marinette, la cara de horror de Bridgette al verla llegar acompañada.

-Eres muy cruel- decía su imaginación, la cual estaba a lado de ella. Pero la azabache no contestó, no iba dedicarle hablar a mitad de la calle.

-¡Marin... Fe-Félix ¿Llegaron juntos?- dijo la Cheng al ver su prima y al rubio. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró.

-No te preocupes, aún no le digo- le susurró Marinette, para irse con una sonrisa inocente a su habitación.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida- le decía Félix preocupado.

-Si... vamos a cenar-

-¿No vas a cenar con Marinette?-

-Ella querrá comer sola-.

Miedo, odio, dolor y confusión. Los cuatros chicos iban cayendo más bajo, perdiéndose en una oscuridad temible. Pero ¿quién saldrá más dañado?

* * *

 _Aclaraciones._

 _La historia que se desarrolla va de como Marinette comete un error, ve una situación en el momento impreciso, Adrien es quien ha besado a Bridgette. Un amor puro de Adrien hacia Bridgette, inocente y tonto como se es el primer amor. Luego tenemos a Bridgette, la chica que siempre ha obtenido lo que siempre ha querido, una vida demasiado feliz. Después está Félix, el chico que duda de su amor al ver a Marinette, quien le recuerda mucho a la Bridgette que siempre ha querido, pero que ha cambiado. Y por último está Marinette, la chica que nunca ha sido querida, se siente inferior y tiene pequeños problemas debido a su situación, así que está demasido cegada para ver la verdad de los hechos._

 _Es así, mostrará la estupidez humana y sus problemas, mostrará el lado feo que siempre se ha ocultado. El egoismo, el odio. Algo así._

 _La historia se basa en "Expiación: más allá de la pasión", es una película bastante interesante._


	6. Temptation

Marinette se encontraba de lo más divertida escribiendo en su diario. Su sonrisa victoriosa indicaba que ya todo estaba listo.

Por casualidades de la vida, siempre que un akuma atacaba, su prima debía irse. Eso le dejaba una oportunidad con Félix. Ahora tan sólo debía esperar que una persona con tanto dolor apareciera.

Dejó su diario a un lado, viendo el techo. Sentía una necesidad de gritar, de querer golpear a alguien, que alguien le dijera que estaba bien o que está mal. Pero no, estaba sola, caminando a tientas en una oscuridad.

-No debería importarte en los demás, tu sigue adelante- su consciencia se acercó, hasta quedar frente a ella. Acariciando su rostro.

-Tienes razón- ambos se sonrieron.

Hasta que un ruido en su azotea las desconcentro. Marinette tomó un palillo de tejer, como si aquello fuera un arma letal y lentamente salió.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, vio un bulto que se quejaba. Marinette golpeó al ser con el palillo.

-¡Auch! ¿Sabes que eso duele?- dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres?- su voz sonó firme. Aunque retrocedió cuando vio que el ser misterioso comenzó acercarse. Con terror cerró sus ojos. Hasta que sintió algo cálido en el dorso de su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerla, My Princess- la azabache abrió sus ojos para sorprenderse. Ahí estaba uno de los héroes de París.

-¿Chat Noir?-

-El mismo, el grandísimo héroe de Paris, su sexy servidor- el rubio se acercó, para tener una mejor visión de ella. La chica hizo una mueca, ella sabía que podría convertirse en un akuma, el chico quizás estaba ahí por eso.

-Creo que tienes bastante ego-

-No es ego, es la realidad querida-

-No soy tu querida. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con Ladybug? Aquí pierdes tu tiempo-

-My princess, está usted muy enojada ¿Siempre ha sido cascarrabias?-

-No pero si un gatito callejero se mete a mitad de la noche en mi habitación me molesto y mucho-

-Pero que linda te ves enojada-

El muchacho comenzó acercarse más, hasta que la acorralo en la pared. Marinette levanto una ceja, como si esperara una acción más por parte de él. Pero tan sólo se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose en aquellos orbes misteriosos y bellos. Pero una explosión proveniente de afuera interrumpió aquella magia.

-Fue un gusto haber allanado tu habitación, no vemos otro día My Princess-

Pero la azabache no le sonrió, solo le despidió con la mano, esperando con desesperación que el rubio se marchara. Porque si otro akuma estaba atacando, eso significaba que su prima se iría y podría estar sola con Félix. No es como si hiciera mucho, pero tan sólo debía hacer pequeños gestos, pequeños detalles, para que el chico no se enterara de la cruel verdad. Quizás era cierto, quizás el rubio la había besado, pero ¿Porque Bridgette no se detuvo? Sabía que su prima era estúpida, aunque no lo creía tanto.

Félix vio cómo su novia un poco asustada veía la dirección hacia donde estaba su prima. Le traía un poco extrañada aquella acción, es como si le temiera a su propia prima.

-¿Estás bien, Brid?-

-Eh...- la azabache no se había dado cuenta de que su novio le había hablado, pero debía aparentar normal- Si, si... tan sólo me tiene preocupada mi prima, está un poco rara-

-¿Rara?-

-Sí, tu sabes, a esas edades les gustan mentir... y bueno me ha dicho una que otra mentira-

-Qué extraño, no conozco mucho de Marinette, pero no parece una mentirosa-

-Bueno, es que- de repente se escuchó una explosión, provocando que la azabache se retirara rápidamente de ahí. Sin antes decirle a su novio que cuidara de Marinette.

El rubio con cierta molestia subió las escaleras, escuchando el silencio del hogar, algo abrumador. Hasta que escucho el agua de la regadera, y la voz melodiosa en el baño. Tentación, una gran tentación para ir al baño y verla desnuda, tentación de querer recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, tentación de querer besarle. Pero no, no podía, no debía. Así que sin más se alejó del baño para ir a la habitación de la menor, esperando para poder hablar mejor de su estado, para que le dijera si se encontraba bien o mal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- la menor traía puesto su pijama de color negro, algo veraniego para primavera.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Hablar? yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Félix-

-Pero yo sí, Brid me ha dicho que te has comportado de manera distinta y yo también me he percatado de ello, no soy estúpido. Ahora dime que sucede-

-Pues no sé, pregúntaselo a ella. O espera, apuesto que te ha dejado cuidándome, como siempre-

Y eso era cierto, lo había dejado solo. Pero no la culpaba, después de todo, Bridgette debía salvar París.

-No importa eso, ahora dime que te sucede-

Marinette se acercó a su cómoda para tomar un poco de crema corporal y aplicárselo a la piel, haciendo movimientos circulares muy sensuales, o eso pensó el mayor. Luego la chica fue bajando hasta sus piernas, dando una vista más amplia a su busto. Sin esperar más, el chico se acercó a ella.

-No hagas eso- su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, excitando más a la menor.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto con inocencia fingida.

-No te hagas la desentendida, además hay algo que me he cuestionado desde hace mucho tiempo- se iban acercando cada vez, al punto que sus narices se rozaban.

-Dime que es- le susurro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez que transmitía. Una calidez como la de aquel gato negro.

-¿Por qué te quedaste observando cuando estaba teniendo sexo con tu prima?- dijo sin más, con sus manos viajando a la cintura de la menor.

-Porque te veías bien, porque era una situación extrañamente excitante, porque despertaste sentimientos que no conocía, porque por primera vez en la vida desee que Bridgette no existiera para ser yo la protagonista de aquella noche- respondió sin más, para luego posar sus suaves labios sobre los de Félix.

El rubio de sorprendió, sabía que si iba a su habitación, terminaría así. Pero no podía despegarse de aquella calidez que le transmitía la menor, aquello que estaba buscadnos desde hace tiempo con Bridgette, pero no lo encontraba. Apretó el cuerpo de la menor contra el suyo, para tener un conocimiento más profundo de cada curva que poseía, sus manos viajando por aquel mapa desconocido y sus labios buscando más contacto. Su lengua necesitaba probar la otra, necesitaba conocer aquella cavidad virgen. Quería profundizar aún más el beso, pero la voz de su novia, llegando al departamento les despertó de aquel idilio.

Marinette sintió como fue empujada, como si ella fuera un veneno recién descubierto. Pero al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con los ojos de horror del rubio.

-Esto nunca paso ¿me oíste?-

Y sin alcanzar a responder, el chico huyo. Porque era un cobarde que no quería aceptar que le gustaba la prima de su novia.

-Estaba seguro que pude haber llegado más lejos que un simple beso- se dijo a sí mismo.


	7. Invitation

Adrien se encontraba mirando a lo lejos a la azabache menor, devolviendo su mirada a sus manos en un suspiro. Se sentía hecho un manojo de nervios, quería acercarse a ella, ver a aquella jovencita interesante y embriagante de la noche anterior. Pero no podía, no quería tampoco. Él sospechaba que si se acercaba a ella con ese regalo pensaría que estaría comprando su silencio y no quería aquello.

-Viejo, siento que en cualquier momento te dará un infarto-

-¿Tan mal luzco?-

-Como si hubieras vivido una masacre-

-Estoy un... tanto nervioso- vacilaba en un momento de sinceridad.

La carcajada en forma de representar su burla y sarcasmo, es decir, Adrien Agreste nervioso por entregar una simple invitación del evento más grande de su padre.

-Nino- comenzó a farfullar, cosa que provocó otra ola de risas.

-Lo siento- dijo una vez de haber vuelto a su compostura -Es que son pocas las veces que puedo verte de ésta manera-

-Gracias-

-Mira, viejo, sé que ella ahora te odia, no sé qué le hiciste, pero si quieres volver a ser su amigo, ten el valor para invitarla-

El "valor", aquella palabra impacto de sobremanera en su sistema. De alguna forma u otra, su amigo le había dicho cobarde y lo era, él más que nadie sabía lo cobarde que era, a comparación de su hermano Félix.

Con pasos furiosos, fue en dirección a Marinette, sus ojos destilaban un brillo especial, algo distinto. La ojiazul lo vio acercarse, algo dentro de su ser se revolvió, nunca había visto aquella mirada aparte de Félix. Le dijo algunas cosas a Alya, para luego poder enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Adrien? Pensé que lo había dejado más que claro-

-No quiero pelear, Marinette. Entiendo que me odies, pero no lo hagas, me duele perder una amiga-

-Cuando te besaste con Bridgette no te parecía importar-

Frustración, eso demostraba el nuevo semblante de Adrien. Se sentía impotente, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones de aquel enamoramiento ingenuo.

-Mierda ¿es que no te vas a cansar de sacarme eso en cara? Es molesto- dijo con enojo, enojo que desapareció al darse cuenta que no había actuado como Adrien.

Pero se sorprendió que ella soltara un silbido y se riera, para luego mirarlo con burla. En lo más profundo de su ser, la chica aún quería aquel chico principesco. Pero no podía, iba sufrir y ella ya no podía ser feliz, su nueva resolución era hacer feliz a Félix. Pero con el error que había cometido anoche, toda confianza había desaparecido.

-Lo siento... yo-

-No te disculpes, prefiero que muestres quien eres conmigo, mi odio hacia ti disminuye de aquella forma-

Un silencio abrumador quedó entre ellos, que se miraban de una manera extraña. Ella aún lo odiaba, aún tenía aquella voz en la cabeza que le decía que lo hiciera sufrir, a él y a su prima, pero a la vez había otra voz que le decía que en cualquier momento la iba joder. Su mente era un revoltijo de dolor y odio, después de todo estaba a un hilo de ser akumatizada, si es que ya no lo era.

Pero Adrien vio algo distinto, algo que le llamaba la atención. Una Marinette distinta, única, pero fría y distante, que destilaba odio.

-Te quería invitar a la fiesta de mi padre- dijo de la nada.

-¿qué?- la azabache lo había escuchado, pero no podía creerlo. Una fiesta de Gabriel Agreste.

-Es mi ofrenda de paz, para que no me odies. Tampoco es una compra a tu silencio, lo admito, estoy locamente enamorado de Bridgette. Pero eso es mi problema y yo veré como arreglarlo, sin embargo no quiero perder mi amistad contigo-

Se le quedo viendo, analizando la nueva situación. Quizás, en el tiempo que estaba perdidamente embobada por él, hubiera estallado de felicidad. Pero ahora no era novios, amigos o algo, eran más bien cómplices de un amor unilateral por parte del rubio. Pensó en rechazarlo, sin embargo los ojos celeste témpano del mayor de los Agreste se hizo presente. Era la oportunidad perfecta para volver a hablar con Félix, de poder probar nuevamente sus labios.

-Está bien, iré contigo. Y podemos seguir siendo amigos, no tengo problemas- aceptó con una sonrisa cínica, cosa que el rubio no se había percatado.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes en mi casa, Marinette- Adrien le sonrió para finalizar su conversación y se fue, sin embargo el nerviosismo no quería dejar su cuerpo, no cuando sentía la profunda mirada de la azabache atravesar su cuerpo, como si él reaccionara ante un peligro.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco- se susurró, para luego volver con Nino.

Pero Marinette borro aquella sonrisa, nunca iba dejar de aprovechar los instantes para hacer sufrir el rubio, no lo perdonaría así de la nada.

-Estás cada vez más profundo, querida- dijo su consciencia al oído.

-Pues créeme que no me molesta-

-¿Qué haremos con Adrien?-

-... Pues lo haremos desaparecer-

-¿En la fiesta?-

-En la fiesta-

-¡Marinette, vamos, tenemos que entrar!- su amiga, Alya, le grito desde el segundo piso, para que luego Marinette asintiera y fuera corriendo. Como si aquel momento nunca hubiera existido.

Félix se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su novia, organizando el día del evento de su padre. Después de todo, él iría con Bridgette.

-Entonces nos vemos, cariño- dijo Brid, en modo de despedida.

-Adiós, Brid, nos vemos-.

Lanzó su teléfono lejos, botando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Poso sus dedos sobre los labios, intentó rememorar la noche anterior, la calidez de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su esencia, Marinette era todo aquello y más. No podía creer que había caído tan bajo, había engañado a su novia.

-Sé que hubiera hecho más de no ser por Brid-

El problema no recaía en el beso, si no que él no se arrepentía de haber besado a la menor, se suponía que la consciencia debería estar como loco diciéndole que debía decirle a Brid, pero no. Había actuado como si nada.

-Quiero volver a tenerla-

Y era cierto, una vez entre sus brazos la quería de vuelta.

-Hola, Fél- saludo su hermano, en forma de cortesía.

-Hola Adrien-

-Oye ¿Tienes una corbata que puedas prestar?-

-¿Una corbata? ¿Para qué?-

-Es que invité a Marinette al evento de papá-

El rubio se quedó en silencio, pensando en las maneras de como el destino hacía que estuvieran juntos. Soltó un suspiro y asintió. Adrien rebusco entre los cajones de su hermano par luego agradecerle e irse.

-Ya quiero que sea viernes por la noche- finalizó, mientras se volvía lanzar a su cama.


	8. Pleasure

Marinette había llegado a su hogar un poco más temprano ese día, tenía que terminar los últimos detalles de su vestido. Bridgette, por ser la nuera querida de Gabriel, éste le regalo un vestido negro, el cual llevaría esa noche. La azabache mayor estaba nerviosa, mientras se colocaba los aretes, sentía que algo malo iba pasar.

-Brid, tienes que estar pendiente de tu prima-

-¿También la sientes... rara?-

-Algo así, no me gusta sus acciones, es como si estuviera akumatizada-

-Tengo miedo de que sea por mi culpa-

-No lo creo, además no es seguro-

La azabache tan sólo asintió.

Marinette por otro lado se colocó el vestido rojo vaporoso, que parecía tan voluble al moverse, era largo con una gran abertura en su espalda. Se pintó los labios rosados y un maquillaje más llamativo en sus ojos para resaltar el azul cielo que poseía. Su cabello corto, estaba ondulado, un estilo más retro.

-Si que lo quieres impresionar- dijo su conciencia, sentada en el diván.

-¿A quién?-

-A Félix, es obvio que quieres más-

-Tan sólo quiero empezar seguro. Además, tenemos que encontrar la forma de deshacernos de él-

-Engatusalo-

-Ni loca-

-Pues ya lo estás, pero no veo otra forma. Lo engatusas, te lo llevas lejos y lo matas. Simple, rápido-

La oji azul le quedo viendo, y le sonrió. Era una buena idea. Terminó de arreglarse cuando vio la limusina de los Agreste llegar fuera de la panadería.

Adrien estaba ansioso, veía como las luces se iban apagando. La puerta se abrió y vio a Bridgette, con el vestido negro ajustado, con un escote moderado. Su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Dichosos sean los ojos que te vean, My Lady- le comentó mientras le tendía su mano y le daba la vuelta. La chica tan sólo soltó una risa coqueta.

-Me pregunto cuándo será el día que te veré una novia-

-Tu sabes sobre mis sentimientos-

-Adrien, otra vez con eso- Bridgette tenía una mueca en su rostro.

El rubio iba a responder, pero sintió su corazón detenerse. Verla en aquel traje rojo, y su semblante sereno, unos ojos cautivantes, hizo que su algo en su ser fallara.

-Marinette, te ves hermosa-

-Supongo que gracias- dijo mirándole a los ojos. Después pasó de largo para ingresar a la limusina.

Buscaba con la mirada a Félix, pero no estaba. De seguro la estaba evitando. Durante todo el trayecto escuchó como Adrien y su prima hablaban de temas estúpidos. Su vista tan sólo se tornó ansiosa al ver la mansión Agreste.

El bullicio, el leve olor a alcohol combinado con el tabaco. Las risas falsas y algún otro susurro envolvía el ambiente. Félix se encontraba hablando con un empresario holandés cuando sintió un poco de presión en su brazo. Al dirigir su vista hacia abajo, vio a su novia con una sonrisa.

-Hola Brid- le saludó de manera distante. Cosa que le molestó a la azabache, lo miro bien en busca de un akuma, pero nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en forma de susurro. Ella sabía como mediar con un Félix irritado.

-Nada, sólo que no me gusta el ambiente-

-¿Y si vamos a tu biblioteca?- le animó.

-No, no. Tú sabes como se pondría mi padre si me alejo-

-Ya veo, ¿vamos con Adrien y Mari?- ella no quería estar cerca de su prima, pero se veía algo distinta, un aire tóxico cerca de ella. Se preocupaba por Adrien, así que prefería tenerlos cercas.

Marinette se encontraba hablando de temas triviales con Adrien, incluso se burlaba de él. Aunque siempre le preguntaba sobre los sectores más privados de la mansión.

-La biblioteca de Félix es el lugar más silencioso. Es bastante tenebroso-

-Yo quiero verlo ¿vamos?- le ofreció su mano, como una viuda negra.

-A papá no le gusta ese lugar-comentó mientras miraba la mano de la chica con duda.

-¿Qué tiene ese lugar?-

-Hay un balcón, sin refuerzos. Papá piensa que me puedo caer-

-Con lo tonto que eres, también me podría preocupar-

-¡Oye!-

-Además también alguien te puede empujar-

-Y esa sería tú- Marinette se quedó helada ante aquel comentario, pensando que el rubio leía mentes -Es broma, no te coloques tensa-

-No es gracioso. De todas ¿por qué no vamos?

-¿Ir a dónde?- aquella voz la conocía muy bien.

-Queremos ir a la biblioteca tuya, Félix- le dijo Adrien.

-Hmm... No lo sé, no me gusta aquella idea- comentó Bridgette -Por cierto, iré a saludar a tu padre, ya vuelvo-

-Si me disculpan, me voy a retirar un momento- Adrien se fue corriendo por la dirección opuesta de Bridgette.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellos se hizo presente. Pero Félix sabía algo, y la única persona que le podía ayudar, era Marinette.

-Si quieres, yo te puedo llevar a la biblioteca-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí-

Miro a su alrededor y nadie parecía notar la presencia de ambos.

-Está bien- le contestó.

Ambos fueron caminando en silencio, subiendo las molestas escaleras. Sin embargo, llegaron muy rápido al lugar. Cuando Marinette lo vio por primera vez, se impresionó de ver tantos libros. Pero era Félix de quien se trataba.

-Tienen una gran colección- dijo la azabache, observando la gran biblioteca, maravillada de que el rubio compartiera algo más íntimo con ella.

-Sí, son libros que mi madre me regalaba. Siempre tuve una afición hacia los libros extensos-

-Ya lo creo-

Félix veía con cautela a la azabache, guardando los pequeños detalles que la hacían ver más bella. Aquella tela tan grácil, moldeabdo una figura que ya se la había imaginado, el cabello cayendo por su espalda. La cual estaba totalmente descubierto, dejando ver su preciosa piel como porcelana.

Vio como Marinette intentaba alcanzar un libro, pero su altura le impedía. Se acercó, posicionadose detrás de ella, alcanzandole el libro. La azabache sorprendida de tenerlo tan cerca como la otra noche, se dio la vuelta.

-Félix- susurró su nombre, y el mencionado bajo la vista, perdiéndose en los zafiros. Se agachó un poco más.

-Estoy loco, pero me volveré demente si no te tengo-.

Junto sus labios con un poco de desesperación, acercando lo más posible sus cuerpos, como si la tela no fuera impedimento. Marinette levantó sus manos, jugando con las hebras doradas, mientras abría sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua del mayor. Jadeó al sentirlo de aquella forma.

Félix comenzaba a delinear la figura de la chica con sus manos. Acariciando su cintura y luego su espalda, sabía que a la menor le gustaba, lo demostraba con cada gemido de aprobación.

-Félix, por favor, no te detengas- lo deseaba, lo podía sentir en su corazón, lo quería a él. No le importaba que fuera una biblioteca.

-Créeme que no lo voy a hacer- le respondió mientras bajaba sus besos por el cuello, los suspiros de la muchacha no tardaron en llegar y sentir aquel cosquilleo en el vientre bajo. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez menos estables.

-¡Ah!- grito de sorpresa al sentir como su clavícula era mordida. Aquel grito incentivo aún más al rubio para seguir con sus deseos. Sus manos traviesas viajaron hasta busto de Marinette, maseajando lentamente sus senos.

-Mmgh- sentía sus extremidades más débiles, en cualquier momento de derrumburia de placer. Félix bajo sus manos hasta el corte de la tela, pasándola por debajo, levantandole las piernas. Sus intimidades estaban cada vez más cercas.

Marinette, cansada de que todo lo hiciera Félix, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma ascendente. Un gruñido por parte del rubio provocó una sonrisa de suficiencia de la azabache.

Félix por su parte, comenzó a quitar la parte superior del vestido, Marinette le quitó la corbata, a medida que abría su camisa.

-Ya me imaginaba que eras perfecta- dijo una vez que que tuvo una vista completa desnuda del torso de la menor.

-¿Me imaginabas desnuda?- pregunto bastante sorprendida.

-Supieras cuanto- le susurró con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal.

Con delicadeza, bajo sus manos desde el cuello hasta el Valle de sus senos, como si fuera algo desconocido. Los pasó por el seno derecho, mientras el pulgar giraba levemente en el pezón. Se deleitó de la suavidad de estos, de lo receptivos que eran. De lo dispuesta que estaba la muchacha, experimentando con él, dejándose guiar con él, tomando algunas veces la iniciativa. Marinette en cierto sentido, era todo lo que Bridgette no era. Era delicada, dulce, novata, sensible. Era perfecta para él.

Marinette bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón del muchacho y en busca de la bragueta. Sabía que Félix aún no estaba completamente listo, su miembro estaba medio erecto, lo podía sentir con sus manos.

El ruido de la bragueta abriéndose, el momento en que ambos tragaron saliva con profundidad, porque ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Félix! ¡¿estás ahí?! ¡¿Marinette está contigo?!-

Ambos se separaron con una rapidez impresionante, mientras veían preocupados con el pestillo de la puerta se movía sin lograr abrirla.

Marinette miro preocupado al rubio, lo último que quería hacer, era que el sufriera. Lo miro con miedo de que él se haya arrepentido.

Pero Félix la sorprendió con un beso cálido en su frente, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, que no me arrepiento de nada-.

Le dijo que él saldría primero y ella tendría que salir después de diez minutos. Al terminar la fiesta, todo había sido un éxito, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Cómo encontraste la fiesta?- le pregunto con curiosidad su prima.

-La más maravillosa y placentera noche, prima- dijo con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en el mes.

 **Lo siento, sé que me demoro en subir esto. Pero fanfiction me debería dejar escribir del teléfono. Muchas gracias los comentarios, fav's, seguidos y si tan sólo leen. Un abrazo enorme y cariño, porque yo estoy sufriendo. Sin más, adiós.**


	9. Discovery

Aún sentía el calor de sus manos envolviendo su cuerpo, aquellos labios helados al tacto paseándose por su cuello. La sonrisa no se le iba de la cara, había sido una noche bastante interesante, y por fin había logrado algo que se había propuesto, Félix tenía un gran interés en ella.

-Marinette, irás a clases ¿o no?- le preguntó Bridgette, con una cara de duda.

Eso le extrañaba a Marinette, su prima la trataba con más atención desde hace un tiempo.

-Sí, ya me voy a levantar- con movimientos perezosos, se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

-Tikki, quiero que vigiles a Marinette, sólo por hoy- le dijo la azabache a su kwami, cerciorándose de que su prima no la escuchara.

-¿Estás segura, Brid? Puede que Ladybug tenga que salir en cualquier momento- le cuestionaba de manera sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

La kwami asintió, un poco insegura y temerosa ante la decisión de su portadora, Bridgette bajo al comedor mientras que Tikki se quedaba arriba, viendo en donde se podría ocultar. Sin más, eligió la mochila de la adolescente.

-Ay, Brid, creo que esta idea es muy mala- se lamentaba la criatura. Luego de unos veinte minutos, vio a Marinette que se paseaba por la habitación con una toalla, tarareando una canción romántica que había escuchado en la radio. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

-Uhm ¿Qué haré con Adrien?- Tikki frunció el ceño, qué tenía que ver el rubio en ese instante y con quién rayos estaba hablando

-Si tienes razón, pero no creo que funcione. Es decir, él gusta de mi prima- Tikki la miró atentamente, había alguien a su lado, pero al parecer era invisible.

-No, no quiero hacerle eso a Brid- qué cosa le iba hacer a su portadora, ella no lo iba permitir.

-Es cierto, pero...- Ok, una de las cosas que había notado es que con quien sea que estuviera hablando, era malo, sin embargo hasta el momento tampoco notaba la presencia de un akuma. Era extraño, o sea si, había cierta energía negativa en la muchacha, pero tampoco era algo que saliera y estuviera ya akumatizada, era como si aquella mariposa estuviera guardada en lo más profundo de su corazón y estuviera guardando odio y más odio. Como una bomba a punto de explotar y cuando lo hiciera nadie los podría salvar. Aunque tal vez sólo eran especulaciones suyas, prefería hacer un estudio durante todo el día.

-Tienes razón, Bridgette también es culpable-

¿Culpable? ¿Había cometido un error su portadora? Hasta donde ella sabía, había cumplido bien su deber, sabía separar el trabajo de la vida cotidiana. Había alejado Adrien de ella para que éste último no se enamorara. Pero, es cierto, Bridgette le estaba ocultando algo, lo había dejado pasar porque quizás era algo insignificante. Aunque ahora que Marinette lo mencionaba, tal vez ese algo oculto era el principal conflicto interno que tenía la menor.

-Bien, mejor me voy. Estoy bastante atrasada-.

Vio como Marinette cerraba la mochila y sintió el movimiento brusco al bajar las escaleras corriendo.

-Adiós, Brid-

-Cuídate, Marinette- escucho a lo lejos a su portadora. Tikki tan sólo susurró una despedida.

Llevaba gran parte del día escuchando a una chica llamada Alya quejarse sobre lo tonto que era Adrien. Que de seguro ahora gustaba de Marinette. La chica tan sólo negaba, porque sabía que gustaba de otra. En eso Tikki le dio la razón, aquel gato nunca le sería infiel a su Lady. Pero eso cambió cuando escuchó los intentos del felino para hablar con la muchacha.

-Hola, Marinette-

-Ah... Adrien, hola ¿Qué quieres?- su voz era un tanto cansada, como si hablar con el chico le fastidiara

-Te quería preguntar sobre en ese momento en que te perdiste ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el jardín-

-Pero te busqué-

-Adrien, no molestes, quedémonos con la sensación de que fue una buena noche para todos, me la pasé muy bien-

-Está bien, entonces... yo...

-No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo, te dejo, adiós Adrien-

Sentía el movimiento de su bolso, de seguro ahora mismo se marcharía a su hogar. Salvo por las situaciones en que hablaba sola, que eso sólo pasó en la mañana, no tenía ningún otro inconveniente. Al parecer no estaba tan mal.

-Sé que me tengo que deshacer de Adrien, pero ahora ya no sé cómo- escuchó el suspiro de la menor. Pero Tikki sentía miedo, quizás Marinette no estuviera akumatizada, eso aún no lo descartaba, pero quizás la muchacha tenía cierta enfermedad. Algo que le alteraba su realidad.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- esto le llamó aún más la atención, su voz sonaba entre enternecida y sorprendida. Sin que nadie se percatara, salió de su bolso para observar desde otra perspectiva. Fue en ese momento en que ella quería irse, bien lejos, llegar donde Bridgette y contarle todo. Félix estaba ahí, frente al menor, con una sonrisa que no había visto en años, acariciando sus mejillas y susurrarle algo al oído. Eso no se daba entre conocidos, menos unos conocidos que supuestamente no se estimaban.

-No puede ser, Félix nunca haría algo como esto, él ama a Brid, de seguro estoy mal pensando las cosas- se decía en un intento fallido para tranquilizarse. Hasta que soltó un sollozo, el rubio la había tomado entre los brazos para besarla, con cierta delicadeza y paciencia. Algo que nunca hizo con Bridgette. Sin más, la kwami se iba a marchar, iba contarle la verdad a su portadora, pero tan sólo volteo a verlos una vez más, quería confirmar algo. Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa sincera del rubio, las mejillas carmesí de la menor y sus miradas brillosas. Se amaban, realmente lo hacían ¿Quién era ella para destruir aquel amor? Tal vez se arrepentiría más adelante, pero guardaría silencio, que ya tenía suficiente tiempo en el futuro para lamentarse de sus acciones.

-Espero que no me equivoque yo también respecto a ellos o sobre ella- y ahora se fue. Ya no iba hacer mucho más.


	10. Engagement

Aquella visita no se la esperaba, realmente no se esperaba verlo tan pronto, no después de los sucesos que habían vivido la noche anterior. Pero recibió ese beso gustosa, no iba negar que se estaba volviendo adicta al muchacho. Aquella calidez, la excitación creciente como si fuese un amor prohibido, cosa que lo era pero no le importaba.

-Alguien está desesperado- le susurró entre los besos.

-No me gusta estar lejos de las personas que me encantan- dijo finalizando los besos, pero manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró un poco, sintiendo paz, como si aquel veneno con el que estaba viviendo se alejara. La ilusión de la azabache sintió peligro, no podía marcharse sus planes aún no finalizaban. Trato de que la mariposa que Hawk Moth había enviado entrara aún más en el corazón de Marinette.

Se alejó, aunque no mostraba signo de algo malo en su conducta. Pero la opresión en el pecho le decía que no debía querer tanto al muchacho. Soltó un suspiro y lo miro a sus ojos celestes, que brillaban de una manera particular, sí, como amaba aquellos orbes que le mostraban el brillo más hermoso. Le hacían sentir la felicidad que nunca llego a completar y sobre todo, con esa mirada se sentía amada. Definitivamente Félix Agreste era el hombre perfecto.

-¿Sabes qué? Tenemos que tener nuestra primera cita. Primero cita y luego sexo, o acaso quieres saltarte las reglas de un caballero- le pregunto picara, mientras se alejaban tomados de la mano, sin la preocupación de que alguien los viese. Después de todo, los alumnos ya se habían ido de la institución.

-Pues el hecho de tener sexo antes que nuestra primera cita, es de lleno tu culpa. Señorita Dupain-

-Me declaro culpable, pero también es culpa tuya. Ahora que lo pienso- susurro antes de subir al automóvil del chico. Félix se quedó a su lado, aprontando levemente para que la chica continuara con la oración. Marinette suspiro antes volver a verlos a los ojos -Que sucederá con Bridgette-

Algo en la mente del amor no parecía funcionar o más bien, algo en su pequeña mente se dio cuenta de algo. Cierto, en todo esto estaba Bridgette de por medio. Había echado por el caño los cinco años de relación, todo por una adolescente. No le importaba, quizás si le doliese un poco, pero sabiendo que la felicidad estaba más cerca de Marinette, que todo el amor y las nuevas esperezas estaban con ella, quizás, lo mejor era terminar con Bridgette. Ya no eran la pareja de antes y el amor que le profesaba ya no era igual.

-Te prometo que mañana por la tarde terminare con ella. No quiero que nuestra relación este oculta-

¡Bingo! Era Félix quien le rompería el corazón a su prima. Eso le hizo sonreír antes de ingresar al auto. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba. Tan sólo al hundir a su prima, Adrien estaría destrozado. Sí, así seria.

Luego de una tarde con su primera cita, ambos muchachos se fueron a sus hogares separados, todo debía permanecer igual que siempre. Todo sería igual hasta mañana. El rubio al llegar a su casa, Natalie lo intercepto en las escaleras, mencionando que Gabriel necesitaba de la presencia de él para hablar algo de suma importancia. Cosa que lo coloco nervioso.

Gabriel se encontraba en su oficina con su cara de pocos amigos, aunque Félix se cuestionaba que el mayor tuviera una sonrisa, no desde que su madre había desaparecido. El rubio menor se sentó en frente de Gabriel.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- le preguntó, con el mismo tono que su padre empleaba con ellos.

-Cómo va tu relación con Bridgette?-

Félix se tensó levemente, sospechaba que su padre supiera que la había engañado. Sí, era cierto, era un maldito infiel, aquellos que tanto odiaba. Pero esa infante lo había seducido, había caído en sus redes gustoso. Aquella tarde iba terminar con Brid, no merecía que la engañase. Y como él era correcto para sus cosas, no veía razón para que estuviesen juntos.

-Bien, supongo- le dijo. Se regañaba por ser un cobarde ante su padre. Algo empezó crecer en su estómago, nervios, miedo, no podía decidir cuál de los dos era más predominante. Su padre le dio una mirada rápida antes de iniciar nuevamente la conversación.

-Bien, entonces necesito que hagan su relación oficial y seria, de manera pública- dijo sin más, volviendo a prestar atención a los diseños. Sintió como la sangre se iba de sus extremidades y una molestia en el pecho comenzó a crecer. Si había escuchado bien y si entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Su padre le estaba sugiriendo "eso".

-¿Quieres que nos comprometamos?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta. No quería oír lo inevitable.

-Sí, es lo que dije. Ya es hora de que Bridgette sea parte de la familia. Es una chica simpática y amorosa. Te hará bien, además la quiero como mi mano derecha-

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-

-No me grites, además, dijiste que su relación iba bien. Llevan tanto tiempo juntos, que será mejor que empiecen a mirar a futuro, y eso sería su matrimonio. Tan sólo estoy adelantando los hechos que iban a suceder. Un matrimonio no es el fin del mundo-

Aunque Gabriel lo dijese de esa forma, Félix no lo sentía así. Quería terminar con la azabache lo más pronto posible, antes de que todo se saliese de control. Pero nunca podría ser libre, siempre sería el prisionero de su padre. El nunca sería Adrien y esperaba que Adrien nunca fuese como él, que aquel rubio si viera la libertad de la cual estaba alejado.

-Está bien, supongo que se hará en un evento-

-Así es, mañana en la tarde. A las tres para ser más exacto. No faltes-

-Ahí estaré-

Al salir, vio a su hermano llegar. Pero tan sólo le dio un corto saludo para irse de ahí. Necesitaba que su amigo Claude le ayudara a distraer a Marinette, no quería que se enterara por los medios televisivos. Sería él quien le diera la noticia, aunque tendría que ser después. Además, le iba hacer la promesa de que pronto estarían juntos y esa unión de anillos no simbolizaba nada.

-Sí que es raro que me llames, Félix-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Que sucedió-

-Muchas cosas-

Después de explicar todo lo sucedido, no tenía ganas de ir a ver a Bridgette, ni siquiera a Marinette. Tan sólo necesitaba un momento de paz en su tormentosa vida. Pero eso no significaba que cierto gato no saliese, es más, la vida gatuna era nocturna, cosa que Chat Noir podría aprovechar. Le gustaba y sobre todo, quería visitar una vez más a Marinette, con curiosidad avasalladora, después de haberla visto ir con un hombre, cuyo rostro no pudo ver, quería saber quién era el chico por el cual la azabache se decantaba. Sí, lo admitía, tenía una pequeña obsesión por su compañera de clases, pero eso no llegaba más allá que un simple gusto. Pues si le gustara en forma de amor, las cosas serían distintas.

-Marinette, abre tu ventana- le gritaba, mientras golpeaba el vidrio, provocando un horrible chirrido. Cosa que despertó a Bridgette. La azabache mayor sacó su cabeza para ver la situación y soltó una risita para volver a dormir. Después de todo, había recibido un mensaje por parte de su novio de que debían verse mañana por la tarde, y que debía ir bien vestida. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que planeaba el rubio, pero estaba ansiosa.

-No esperes muchas cosas, Brid- le advirtió Tikki.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, siempre me ha salido todo bien- y con eso en mente, volvió a dormir.

Por otro lado, Marinette tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo, muchas alucinaciones, una peor que la otra. Su otro yo en una esquina observando con una sonrisa. Y su corazón era lo que más le dolía, desde que se despidió de Félix, se encontraba así. Un ruido fue el que la despertó de su subconsciente. Ahogando un grito y tomando cuánto aire fuese posible. Una vez más calmada, se dirigió a la ventana.

-Esto parece una molestia, Chat Noir-

-Me parece una falta de respeto que trates así, Marinette-

-Pues, no me importa mucho-

El chico vio su frente perlada, pero se encontraba pálida y unas horribles ojeras eran dueñas de sus ojos. Al parecer no estaba teniendo días fáciles.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó una vez que se sentó en sofá.

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres molesto-

Soltó una carcajada limpia, al parecer no iba cambiar. Sin importar los problemas. Le sonrió de manera sincera y otra vez posó su mirada sobre Marinette. Sí, le hubiera gustado que su corazón la hubiese escogido a ella y no ha Bridgette, estaba seguro de que podría ser feliz con ella.

-Por cierto Marinette, no sabía que tenías una predilección por hombres mayores-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que hoy en la tarde te vi entrar al auto de hombre, aunque no lo pude ver-

-Así que cierto gatito estudia en mi colegio... veamos rubio de ojos verdes... quien podrá ser- decía con voz burlona al ver como el chico se colocaba nervioso -podrá ser Adrien Agreste-.

El héroe se sintió estúpido al comentar eso. Pero al ver que Marinette tan sólo se reía y decía algo como "imposible", soltó un suspiro imperceptible para la fémina. Mejor probaría preguntar de otra forma.

-Me gustaría saber quién es- dijo de manera casual, mientras miraba el diseño de la chica.

-Por qué tanto interés, gatito ¿acaso te gusto?- le respondió con una pregunta, aunque lo decía en broma.

-Ni creas, sólo curiosidad-

-La curiosidad mato al gato-

-Pero yo no soy un gato-

-Sin embargo, de todas formas puedes morir- la forma en que lo dijo, su voz aterciopelada, con un toque de maldad, provoco escalofríos en el chico. Miedo, aquello sintió, sus alarmas se activaron y le decían que debía huir rápidamente de ahí.

-Vamos, estamos en confianza, somos amigos-

-Pues tú me consideras amiga, pero yo no soy nada tuyo. Y para que te calles, es secreto. Nadie lo sabe-

-¿Ni tu prima?-

-¿Cómo conoces a mi prima?-

-Eh... Bueno, fue un gusto verte, Marinette, pero tengo asuntos que resolver-

Antes de que se pudiera marchar, la azabache le tomo del brazo, provocado que ambas miradas se interceptaran. Con distintas intenciones y sentimientos. Con nervios, el rubio se volvió a soltar para marcharse de ahí.

-Crees lo mismo que yo- susurró su otro yo.

-Sí, aunque me parece una broma de mal gusto- soltó de manera colérica.

-Calma, que todo pronto se solucionará, a partir de mañana- dijo para sí misma, antes de volver a la oscuridad de la habitación.

La ansiedad estaba ante todos, distintos motivos por el cual todos estarán unidos. Por el cual todos iban a sufrir. Un compromiso, aquella unión que los separaría a todos, para siempre.


	11. Danger

La cuenta regresiva de aquella bomba empezó a las ocho de la mañana. Misteriosamente Marinette se había levantado temprano, Bridgette se encontraba más despistada de lo común. Estaba soñando como típica adolescente enamorada, estaba decidiendo que ropa colocarse para verse con Félix, pensando en su relación con él. Cinco años, habían sido fantásticos, aunque siempre había ocultado algo, hasta para los ojos de Tikki. Sí, ella había cometido un error, era algo que nunca iba olvidar. Es que había luchado para que la consideraran la chica perfecta, que recordar ese error la sacaba de sus cabales. Y era un gran secreto que ella sí estuvo una temporada enamorada de Adrien. Más bien por el héroe Chat Noir. Fue en aquella época en que sintió que su amor hacia Félix decaía, se sentía sola y el hermano del chico fue un gran consuelo. Nunca llego más allá de sus pensamientos, pero siempre estaba en su mente "Y si...".

-Vamos, Brid, concéntrate- se dijo a sí misma. Escuchó unos ruidos por la cocina, así que supuso que Marinette ya estaba despierta y que lo más seguro iba preparar desayuno.

Dejó los posibles vestidos que se colocaría en esa cita en la cama, para bajar rápidamente. Si bien se había alejado de su prima porque no le traía buena espina, de todas formas le sonrió. La costumbre de ser la señorita perfecta y tengo todo bajo control.

-Te ves... Bastante feliz ¿Algo interesante?-

-Nada, nada, Félix me invito a una cita. Me dijo que me tenía que decir algo de suma importancia-

Una risita burlona salió de los labios de la menor. Ya se hacía más o menos una idea de lo que el rubio le iba a decir. Siguió preparando el desayuno mientras imaginaba mil y una escenas en donde a su prima le rompían el corazón. Justo como ella se sintió cuando vio a Adrien besarla a ella.

-Por cierto... ¿Le dirás de tu situación con Adrien? No quiero que le ocultes eso-

Bridgette se tensó, pensaba que la menor ya había olvidado ese asunto. No obstante, siempre que estaba feliz, Marinette venía arruinar su felicidad con eso. Le disgustaba de una manera, pero no decía más. Su prima era peligrosa, aunque Tikki no haya visto mucho.

-No oculta nada Marinette, es algo que no puedes entender-

Y así lo veía ¿Qué podría saber ella cómo manear una situación como aquella? Era tan sólo una niña tonta e ingenua, que apenas si sabía el significado de su vida. Si soltaba una palabra de aquella situación, no quería ni saber el gran problema en que se vería envuelta. De seguro Félix terminaría con ella en un momento y ahí venía la nostalgia de los cinco años juntos.

-Sí tú lo dices- Marinette no dijo nada más, para finalizar con aquel desayuno. No sería ella quien le arruinaría el gran día a Bridgette, si no que su gran amor, Félix Agreste.

* * *

Bridgette ya se había ido hace diez minutos, cosa que lo considero bastante prudente Marinette. Así la seguiría desde la distancia. Quería ver su cara, las lágrimas, sollozos. Todo, el cómo su cara se deformaba. Así que alistó lo más rápido que daba su torpeza.

-¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen cómo quieres?- le dijo la sombra, mientras caminaban por la calle.

-¿A qué te refieres? Es obvio que todo saldrá como lo planee, Félix me prometió que terminaría con ella-

-Habrá que ver-

Una molestia se posó en su corazón, ahora tenía cierta desconfianza hacia el rubia ¿La traicionaría como todos los demás? No, no era posible. Era Félix, él era distinto. O eso creía.

A lo lejos vio que estaban saludándose en las afueras de un restaurant bastante lujoso. Que había muchas cámaras junto a los reporteros. No le dio buena espina. Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y de soslayo vio a un castaño de ojos azules. No lo conocía.

-Hola, soy Claude, amigo de Félix, el asaltacunas que te trae loca. He de suponer que eres Marinette. ¿Por favor dime que no me equivoque?- el chico era bastante ruidoso y alegre, algo que le desconté a la menor, pero fingió una sonrisa. Tenía que estar calmada.

-Sí lo soy-

-¡Pues que alegría! Nos debemos ir de acá-

Y sin su consentimiento, la tomó del brazo para alejarla de esa escena. Marinette le gritaba que le soltase, intento retenerle, pero Claude era obvio que tenía mayor fuerza. Aquel dolor en pecho comenzó a aumentar. Comenzó a sospechar totalmente de las acciones de Félix y ya presentía que iba ser engañada.

-¡Suéltame!-

-No, Félix me dijo que te mantuviera alejada-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es un secreto-

-Dime que le dirá a Bridgette-

Claude la volteo a ver, sus ojos mostraban que se veía muy apenando, que quería contarle la situación. Pero alguien le detenía, de seguro una promesa de amigos.

-No sé de qué lado estar, si de Bridgette o tuyo... Después de todo, tú fuiste la que engaño a su prima... Pero sé que eres tú quien va sufrir- comenzó a decir el castaño. Quien aflojo el agarré que tenía sobre la menor.

-¡No puede ser!-

Ambos habían quedado frente a un escaparate de elementos tecnológicos. Por los televisores se mostraban las noticias de última en Paris. Estaban a las afueras de ese restaurant. El golpeteo de su pecho aumento.

Félix Agreste se arrodillaba ante su prima, con una cajita en sus manos, dejando ver un anillo plateado, fino. Bridgette ahogo un grito de sorpresa y las lágrimas de alegría no se hicieron esperar. Félix Agreste le había pedido matrimonio. Ellos estaban comprometidos.

* * *

Félix miraba a todos lados, esperando no ver a su pequeña amada. Sin embargo Bridgette le preguntaba el porqué de su reunión. Había formado un pequeño discurso el día de ayer, algo romántico, no tanto y que sonara convincente. Esperaba que ella le encantase.

-Verás, durante estos últimos cinco años me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra- _aunque fue un desperdicio, Marinette me hizo el hombre más feliz en tan sólo unas semanas_ –No puedo imaginar un día sin ti – _Un día sin ti, sería mil días con Marinette_ –He pensado, que mi amor no se confirma de esta manera – _Pues no puedo confirmar algo que ya no existe_ –Por eso, Bridgette quería saber ¿te quieres casar conmigo? - _¿Quieres terminar conmigo?_

-Oh mi Dios, ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí y sí! ¡Mil veces que sí!-

La azabache salto a sus brazos para terminar todo ese proceso con un beso en los labios, pero Félix desvió su rostro. Algo en él le impedía besarla. No quería, sería un engaño a su corazón. Bridgette se percató del miedo de su novio. Quizás estaba un poco avergonzado de toda esa parafernalia de pedir matrimonio.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Eh... sí- contestó de manera distraída.

Iba hacer un leve interrogatorio, pero una explosión a lo lejos la desconcertó. Le sonrió a su ya prometido para dejarlo solo. Aunque un mensaje de su amigo le provoco miedo y desolación.

 _"Marinette está en peligro, o quizás Bridgette. Realmente no sé, pero Mari fue akumatizada"_

-Mierda-


	12. Sex

La batalla había iniciado y todos habían sido evacuados a sus respectivos hogares. Después de todo, el combate se daba en las cercanías del rio. Cuando Ladybug llegó se sorprendió de ver al monstruo. O quizás no tanto. Una chica, más bien Marinette como le había dicho Claude antes de escapar, con una piel extraña, que se movía a cada cierto tiempo como si siguiera el pulso del corazón. Ojos morados y su cabello negro, moviéndose libre, como si estuviera moviéndose bajo el agua. El akuma apodado Heartless no buscaba nada más que destruir a los héroes de París. Nada novedoso. El problema es que absorbía todos los malos sentimientos para crear armas cada vez más peligrosas. Eso los dejo fuera de combate a ambos. Los héroes se veían, planeaban nuevas tácticas pero nada estaba dando resultados. Se sentían inútiles y tenían miedo de fallarles a París.

-Deja el cuerpo de la chica, Hawk Moth- decía Ladybug, quien se encontraba mal herida. La batalla se estaba alargando demasiado y el lucky charm había sido inútil, dado que no mostró nada ¿A qué se refiera la magia? ¿Es que ya nadie la podía detener? Bridgette no entendía, todo ese odio que tenía su prima la estaba destruyendo, si no la detenía, Marinette podía desaparecer al igual que todo París. Adrien seguía atacando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entrar en razón, pero nada. Su piel oscura que cada cierto tiempo se volvía puntiaguda, como si aquel cambio de textura tuviera un ritmo. Sus ojos azules no estaban, tan sólo podía ver unos brillos morados y además de que su piel salía unas armas o poderes tan siniestros. No tenían idea en donde podría estar aquel akuma. No obstante, él no se rendiría, entendía el dolor de ver como alguien preciado se fuera de tu lado, pero ¿a quién quería Marinette?

No hace mucho, Alya le había contado que la azabache se encontraba colada por su persona, pero que de un día para otro lo dejaba ir. Sin embargo, él vio que había otra persona, un hombre mayor, cuya identidad era desconocida. ¿Será ese hombre el responsable del dolor de Marinette? Podía sospechar que sí. Si el rubio supiera que una suma de dolores y todo empezó con él.

Heartless cansada de la absurda situación, viendo que tanto Chat Noir y Ladybug se encontraban devastados, que perfectamente con ataque los podría asesinar y así conseguir los Miraculous que tanto quería Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, no se le apetecía, no ahora. Porque ella tan sólo quería estar con Félix. Otra vez los divisó, el héroe se acercaba con su báculo y con un simple movimiento de manos, lo mandó a volar hasta al otro lado del rio Sena. Ahora se dirigió hasta Ladybug, quien estaba toda la sangre acumulada, podía dar por hecho de que sus costillas estaban rotas. Y puede que una que otra herida a otros órganos, pero sintió un escalofrío al sentir que su prima se acercaba con una lentitud aterradora. Morir en manos de tu prima, que lindo. Era lo único que pensaba en esos instantes.

-¿Qué haces? Dejaste ir al otro Miraculous-

-No te preocupes, conozco a los portadores- sonrió, mientras hablaba con Hawk Moth. Ahora Bridgette se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, colocándose en posición de ataque ¿Era posible que ella supiera quién era? Gracias al movimiento brusco, se hizo más daño del que tenía.

-Te ves muy mal, Brid- y ahí estaba ese tono de voz de su pequeña prima, esa inocencia que no tenía.

-Marinette ¿eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?-

-Marinette aquí, Marinette allá. Marinette deberías ser como tu prima, Marinette me gusta tu prima, Bridgette siempre es muy genial ¡Basta! ¡Me enferma, no sabes cuánto! Claramente soy consciente ¡Llevo con esa maldita mariposa como hace dos semanas y tú de tonta no te has percatado! Mira la estúpida heroína que eres, primita- se acercó para zarandear su cabello, logrando un alarido de dolor por parte de la mayor –Todo este dolor es tu culpa, de Adrien, de mis amigos, de mis padres, de todos. Incluso yo misma soy la culpable. Pero yo lo quise de esta forma y ella también-

-¿Ella?-

-Oh querida, piensas que Marinette sigue en este cuerpo. Pues claro que no, fui yo quien le dijo que me dejara entrar, que la haría sentir mejor. Años encerrada en el fondo de su mente, atormentándola y vienes tú y me ayudas, te lo agradezco. Ahora tan sólo te tengo que matar. Al igual que al otro chico-

-No toques a Chat Noir-

-Llámalo por su nombre, después de todo, no es un secreto que sea Adrien Agreste-

Bridgette quería llorar, gritar, se sentía impotente al saber que todo se le escapaba de las manos. Como el agua que fluía sin cesar, no había fin. Un oscuro pozo sin fin. Balanceo su yo-yo mágico, esperando poder atacarla. Las ideas se veían atascadas. Podría ser el final del Ladybug. Pero llego Chat Noir, muy sigiloso, por la espalda de la muchacha. Se lo había dicho desde un principio, tenía que usar su poder destructor en ella. Era un riesgo que tenían que correr, y si sacrificar a Marinette significaba salvar a París, no había más remedio. Tampoco es que ya a esas alturas quisiera pensar en otro. Esto le hizo sentir mal, que no estaba interesada en salvarle la vida a su prima. Si saber, su corazón se volvió un poco oscuro y los aretes estaban perdiendo la magia. Bridgette estaba siendo despojada de su deber, no aún, pero si seguía con esa línea de pensamientos, lo iba lograr. Miro nuevamente al héroe, que tenía ese cumulo de energía oscura en su mano, ella no lo pensó más y le dio el permiso.

-¡Cataclismo!-

Pero Heartless fue más rápida, y tomó su mano, dándole una escabrosa sonrisa antes de tomar su poder y absorberlo. Sorprendiendo a ambos en el acto. Y luego creo una nueva esfera oscura, lanzándola al piso, y tal como efecto bomba, la explosión los golpeo de lleno a todos. Chat Noir se levantó debilitado, para dirigirse hasta Bridgette, quien se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia. Golpeo levemente sus mejillas, para ver como abría sus orbes azules. Un tanto desorientada.

-Busca... a Heartless-

-Está bien-

Dado que toda la visión se veía perjudicada por el humo, podría ser un tanto difícil para cualquier persona normal. Pero para él, eso no era nada. Y ahí la vio, tirada en el suelo, pero con su cuerpo normal, sin rastros de haber sido poseída por ese akuma. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, comprobando su pulso vital.

-Por lo menos está estable-

Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo a Chat Noir. Suspiro y posó su mano en la cabeza. Como si sintiera que se le olvidara algo.

-Diles que esa mariposa se fue, que no sabes nada- le decía su conciencia.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto lo mas desorientada posible.

-Nada, Marinette, nada-

La azabache se apoyó en el hombro del otro, cuando vieron que Ladybug se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde está la mariposa?-

-¿Qué mariposa?- pregunto Marinette.

Bridgette se le quedo viendo fijamente, buscando rastro de la akumatizacion. Pero tampoco podría haber opción de que saliera de ese estado y estuviera normal ¿no?

-Chat Noir, debemos ir a buscar la mariposa. No podemos dejar que se multiplique-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos se fueron, pero Chat volteo a verla. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No había razón de que el akuma se acabara consigo mismo. Tendría que vigilar a Marinette de cerca. Cuando Marinette los vio muy lejos, decidió que era hora de visitar a Félix. La luna pronto saldría.

* * *

Se sentía extrañado tener la presencia de ella en su habitación, se suponía que había sido akumatizada. Pero no, ahí estaba ella con tierna sonrisa, y sus ojos cerrados. Se acercó para acariciar su mejilla, para ver que no era una ilusión de su mente que anhela que ella estuviera a salvo. Todo era verdad, estaba normal, sin odio en su corazón.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?-

-¿Acaso no existen las puertas?-

-Es raro que te hayan dejado pasar-

-Tienes razón, nadie me detuvo-

La menor abrió sus ojos, para mirarlo de cerca, con una pena encerrada. Necesitaba que le explicara que fue todo eso que ocurrió en la tarde ¿por qué existía un matrimonio? ¿Es que acaso ya no le quería?

-Félix- sus manos buscaban la del otro, necesita la calidez que calmaba a su corazón -¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio a Bridgette? Sé sincero, no me mientas por favor, que eso me hará más daño-

El rubio se acercó, agachándose para esta a su altura y tomar su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos, acareado nuevamente sus mejillas, siempre tan suaves, tiernas y rosadas. Inocencia, era lo que siempre pensaba.

-Fui obligado, Marinette. Mi padre desea ese matrimonio, no yo. No obstante, no lo puedo desobedecer-

-No puedo creer que nos tengamos que separar, eso me rompe el corazón-

-Nadie te lo romperá, Marinette, yo me asegurare de mantenerlo firme, siempre vivo-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

Y con deseo frustrado, sellaron sus labios en la promesa de su verdadero amor, mientras se encerraban entre sus brazos, creando una nueva sensación. Los movimientos lentos y firmes de sus labios, como si quisieran dejar en marcas que tan sólo ellos iban a recordar. La azabache coloco sus manos bajó la camisa de Félix, provocando un jadeo en éste, el contraste de la temperatura corporal y de las manos distaban demasiado, pero le excitaba de cierta manera.

Con pasos torpes, y con ansiedad, se dirigieron a la cama que estaba en la habitación, quedando de espalda hacia la cama el muchacho. Marinette rápidamente se colocó arriba, mientras besaba su cuello con desesperación, dejando una que otra marca.

-Marinette, para- le dijo, con su voz más grave de lo normal. La muchacha levanto su mirada, aunque tenía una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede? No quieres-

-No es eso, pequeña. Sin embargo esto es apresurado-

-¿A qué te refieres? Está bien, es sólo sexo-

-He ahí el problema, Marinette. Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero que hagamos el amor-

-No le veo el amor el hecho de tener un pene entre mis piernas quizás de forma más cariñosa y palabras lindas-

-No es tan sólo eso- se levantó para luego sentarse al borde de la cama, tomando la mano de la menor, besando su dorso –Quizás tengas un poco de razón en eso, una visión muy fría a decir verdad, pero a la vez, tiene que ver con una conexión de manera más íntima-

Marinette le miro y suspiro, haría lo que él proponía, pero seguía sin ver la diferencia de sus palabras con los actos futuros. Otra vez se volvieron a besar, ahora de manera más lenta, disfrutando del tiempo. Las caricias en su cintura le provocaban otro tipo de placer, algo más interesante que cuando tuvieron el encuentro en la biblioteca. Con lentitud, sus manos viajaron desde la espalda del rubio hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, jugando con los mechones rubios que estaban ligeramente más largos. Sintiéndose más cómodo con ese ambiente, Félix la recostó en la cama nuevamente. Besando su rostro, provocando ciertas cosquillas, creando hermosas sonrisas en la menor. Así la quería recordar, con una sonrisa, porque ambos sabían que su destino no era estar juntos, pero si tan sólo podían ser uno esa noche, tan sólo un simple deseo a la luna que los iluminaba, podrían ser felices, intentarían sobrellevar esa situación.

La ropa ya no era necesaria, y como si fuese la primera vez que se vieron desnudos, Félix quitaba cada prenda con cuidado, observándola, paseando sus manos por su cuerpo, como si fuese el cuerpo más frágil que había visto en toda su vida. Cada suspiro de Marinette le llenaba de placer, pasando sus labios en aquel cuerpo que tan sólo él había profanado, llegando más lejos, más profundo. Marinette se estaba desesperando, así que volvió a tomar su rostro y besarlo con más pasión, saboreando su lengua sin vergüenza, amarrando sus piernas a la espalda de Félix, quedando sus parte intimas demasiado cerca. Cercanía que rompió el mayor al empezar a restregarse.

-¡Ahg!- gimió la menor, separándose del beso para seguir gritando se la forma que quisiera. Se sentía húmeda, tenía ganas de que fuera más rápido, le importaba muy poco el romanticismo, sabía que Félix la haría sentir completa.

-Por favor, por favor, quiero sentirte- le dijo casi rogando. Provocando un jadeo en el rubio. Sin más espera se bajó los pantalones apurado, su erección le dolía demasiado para dejarlo bajo el bóxer, mientras que Marinette se quitaba las prendas que quedaban. El rubio fue hasta el velador que estaba al lado de su cama para buscar la caja de condones que tenía guardado para colocarse uno. Cuando ya estuvo listo, se posicionó entre las piernas de la menor, otra vez haciendo un recorrido de besos acompañados de los jadeos de la menor para terminar sobre sus labios.

-¿Estás cien por ciento segura?-

-Félix, si te preocupa llevarte mi virginidad, créeme que eso no es un problema. Porque no es algo que me interese ni con quien. Lo único que voy a recordar, es la primera vez que hice el amor y no simple sexo-

Ya con las palabras dichas, entro de la manera más lenta. Aunque eso no evitaba que le molestara a la menor. Era doloroso, pero no lo suficiente para llorar, tan sólo afirmo su agarre a Félix.

-Estás tensa, sólo relájate- le susurró al oído, mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

La muchacha comenzó a pensar en la sensación de tener el pene del chico dentro suyo. Ella nunca antes se había tocado y realmente se sentía perdida, se recriminaba mentalmente por ser una tonta. Pero como si su cuerpo actuara por instinto, saber que necesitaba moverse para conseguir más placer que dolor, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando que Félix le siguiera el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, más profundo, con sus respiraciones agitadas y gemidos cada vez más agudos.

Se sentían un poco sofocados por el calor y la humedad que los rodeaba, querían más, deseaban más. Así que el rubio, sabiendo que pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo, hizo sus embestidas más rápido.

-No te detengas- dijo con dificultad la chica, que sentía contracciones a cada segundo, no sentía sus extremidades y nueva sensación en el vientre bajo.

-¡Agh! Marinette- se había venido antes que ella, y sabiendo que no podía dejar a la chica a mitad del orgasmo, se separó para que sus manos terminaran el trabajo.

-Ah, sí... Félix- arqueo su espalda, mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, sintiendo que se liberaba por completo y a la vez como si la respiración volviera a ella. Sentía pequeños espasmos por llegar al máximo placer nunca antes sentido, acompañado de un agudo dolor. Se sentó en la cama, mientras que Félix se quedaba acostado a su lado, acariciando su espalda.

-Lo siento, manché tu cama- dijo al ver una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-No importa, mejor acostémonos- le respondió, mientras abría sus brazos para que Marinette se recostara en su pecho. Quedándose dormida bajo el ritmo cardiaco del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien se encontraba agotado y bastante adolorido, dado que ninguna de sus heridas se lograron sanar. Comenzaba a pensar que Marinette los estaba engañando a todos. Así que fue advertirle a Félix que cuidara de Bridgette. Pero se llevó una sorpresa de mal gusto.

-¡Marinette! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!- les grito sin cuidado, bastante enojado. Le recriminaba a él que había cometido un pecado al besar la novia de su hermano y ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una zorra que se acostó con el novio de su prima? Más bien, prometido.

-Mierda- susurro Félix, pensando que esa palabra se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita.


	13. Last

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de París, en mi memoria aun la veía, a aquella muchacha hija de panaderos, la escuela en donde estudiamos tanto tiempo. Fueron tiempos de cambios, en dónde ninguno supo que hacer. Y yo soy una de las personas que más me arrepiento de mis acciones.

 _"Oye Adrien, ¿sabes por qué Marinette actúa tan distante últimamente?"_

Solté un suspiro, de haber sabido sus problemas. De haber sabido que ella ve las cosas de otra manera, siente de manera más intensa, vivió de manera más intensa. Me siento responsable de su destino, aunque ella haya dicho que fue su decisión.

 _"Yo acabaré con lo que empecé"_

Me coloque de mejor manera esa bufanda que me tejió, Plagg me había comentado que ese día haría más frío de lo normal. Quizás un akuma podría aparecer, pero lo dudaba. Ya que Ladybug tampoco estaba, era tan sólo una sombra del pasado. Observe el cielo que me pronosticaba que pronto vendría una nevada. Definitivamente es uno de os días nostálgicos, en que todos perdimos algo más de lo físico. Y todos estábamos involucrados en la peligrosa tela de araña de nuestro egoísmo. La vibración de mi teléfono me despertó de mis memorias.

-Hola, Fé [...] Sí, los pasaré ver en la tarde [...] ¿Chocolates? Ok, los llevaré [...] ¿Crees que esté embarazada? [...] No te preocupes, tómatelo con calma, respira-

No era nada desconocido que Félix estuviera en medio de una crisis, era algo normal después de ese día.

* * *

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente de la cama, mientras que Marinette se cubría con las sabanas. Félix estaba buscando las palabras de responder mi pregunta. Nunca me enteré de que ellos tenían esa relación, me sentía realmente confundido. Nunca pensé que Marinette fuera ese tipo de persona. Hasta que volví a ver a mi hermano nuevamente, era él, era él el hombre que acompañaba a Marinette ese día, él era su tan preciado secreto.

-Tengo que decirle a Brid- me fui tan rápido de la habitación como pude. Me detuve al inicio de las escaleras para escuchar como ambos se vestían para alcanzarme. Sabía que en cualquier momento Mari liberaría el akuma, era una cuestión de tiempo. Y ahí los vi, con las mejillas arreboladas a causa de las acciones.

-¡Adrien, detente!- me gritaba mi hermano, pero comencé nuevamente a bajar las escaleras, aunque me perturbo la mirada de Marinette, era oscura y siniestra, tal y como sospechaba.

-¡Ah!- grito al caer de sentón al piso, había chocado con alguien, y ese alguien era Bridgette. Ahora que la tenía en frente no podía contarle la verdad, se sentía pequeño, temeroso. Porque sabía que traería malas consecuencias.

-Adrien, que bueno que te veo ¿Has visto tu hermano? Tengo que hablar ciertas cosas con él-

-Sí, estaba en la habitación... Por cierto Brid, quería saber si...-

-Si preguntas por Mari, no la he visto. La busque por todos lados y no sé dónde estará-

Escuche los pasos rápido por la escaleras y como pronto doblarían hacia nosotros. El primero en entrar a nuestro campo de visión es mi hermano, el cual al ver a su novia o ex novia, ya no sé cuál sería el estado de su relación, de todas formas, su piel se colocó muy pálida. Era como ver a su pesadilla en persona. Hizo un movimiento con los brazos, de seguro para que Marinette se detuviera antes de que Brid la alcanzara ver.

-Félix, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese rostro?-

Mi hermano me veía de reojo a medida que se acercaba a Brid, de seguro se la llevaría a otro lado, al final le ocultaría sus acciones. Lo encontraba injusto, pero Plagg me dijo que no metiera las narices donde no me llamaban, que muchas veces también fui la persona que engaño mi hermano. Y la culpa aparecía en mi mente, muchas veces nos habíamos besado con Brid. Era un tonto pensando que algún día me iba corresponder, ella... Nunca supe si jugó conmigo o alguna vez le interese. Pero al verla irse junto a Félix, supe que tenía que decirse la verdad.

-Félix, ¿has visto a Marinette?- le pregunte, ambos se detuvieron y Bridgette ahora le miraba con saber la misma respuesta. La espalda de mi hermano estaba tensa.

-Es cierto, cariño ¿no la has visto?-

-Aquí estoy- le respondió con una sonrisa cínica. Si hubiera sido Bridgette quizás le hubiera golpeado antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué haces con la ropa de Félix?-

Marinette se encontraba con la camisa de mi hermano y sus pantalones. Félix suspiro y camino hacia ella, mientras los gritos comenzaban a repartirse entre ellos el porqué del estado de Marinette. Estaba harto de todo.

-¡Ella se acostó con Félix!- al momento que dije esas palabras, todos se quedaron en silencio. Silencio que interrumpió Bridgette.

-Es broma ¿cierto?-

-No lo es- le contesto Félix junto a Marinette. Al menos iban asumir sus errores, pero ¿y los nuestros? ¿Cuándo Bridgette?

-¡Te acostaste con Marinette, eres un cerdo, pederasta!-

-Baja la voz, Bridgette. Es mi casa, nuestras reglas-

-No me callo, no con un hijo-

-¡Bridgette!- la detuve antes de que dijera algo sobre nuestra madre, ella no tenía la culpa.

-Bridgette, mi querida prima. Dudo que esto cuente como abuso, porque yo di mi consentimiento, además, no sé qué tanto lo acusas. Y tu Adrien, lanzando la primera piedra, cuando yo debería golpearte con una-

-¿A qué te refieres Marinette?- le dijo esta vez Félix. Ella tan sólo me miro, esperando que yo contestase, volteé a ver a Bridgette, que negaba con su cabeza, no quería que contara nuestros encuentros. Si bien es cierto que no llegamos al extremo de acostarnos, si llegamos a muchos límites. Suspire, era ahora o nunca.

-Yo y Bridgette nos hemos besado muchas veces, no tuvimos sexo, pero si estuvimos cerca. Fue durante un año y sí, lo ocultamos durante mucho tiempo-

Ahora eran Félix y Bridgette que se encontraban anonadados, ella siempre confió que nunca soltaría nada. Que siempre la iba defender, pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo único que logre fue lastimar a mi familia.

-¿Sabías de esto, Marinette?-

-No del todo- respondió quedo. Mi hermano se veía sumamente molesto.

-Quiero que te vayas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tengo que hablar a solas, con Brid. Además tú también me engañaste, ¿te acóstate conmigo por lastima? ¿Todo esto fue juego de todos?-

Marinette le iba a contestar, pero mi hermano tan sólo la tomo del brazo para sacarla a la calle. Yo seguí a Marinette, ya vería como nos arreglaríamos mi hermano y yo. Brid y él tenían que solucionar sus problemas y yo tengo que terminar con el akuma.

* * *

Pasé cerca de la florería favorita de Marinette, o eso quería pensar. Nunca hablé lo suficiente con ella para saber cuál era sus flores favoritas o saber si gustaba de las flores. Siempre fue así, llenar un vacío ignorancia con posibles gustos que nunca podría saber. A lo lejos vio las begonias blancas, le encantaban el su significado.

-Me llevaré un ramo de estas- le comento a la florista que rápidamente me entregó a cambio de unos euros. Inspire el olor de las flores para luego retirarme a la panadería de los padres de Marinette, quería comer de sus dulces favoritos.

-Oh, señores Cheng, es gustos verlos- los veos a los ojos, llenos de desesperación pero con un toque de esperanza. A veces los veo y me siento débil, cobarde. Nunca me he atrevido a contar los hechos de ese día, aquellos que sólo siguen en mi memoria, perturbándome hasta lo más profundo.

-Oh, Adrien, ¿vas a visitarla?-

-Sí, es algo que tengo que hacer-

-Me alegra que vayas, a veces veo a Alya o a Nino. También algunos de sus ex compañeros-

No era de extrañar, Marinette era muy querida, de seguro todos se quebraron de cierta manera al enterarse de su condición. Lo único bueno, es que nadie borro de sus memorias a la dulce Marinette, nunca llegaron a ver lo quebrada que estaba, en el horrible estado. Nadie la vio en un momento crítico como yo.

-Ya veo, bueno, quiero algunos croissants-

Ellos asintieron, pensar que los veo envejecer en vez de ella, que ellos me cuiden como los padres amorosos que nunca logre tener. Hay cosas de que me arrepiento sin duda, eso sería negar todo el amor que me dio Félix. Me sentí estúpido, después de ese día, no lo vi más. Luego llego y simplemente se casó con Bridgette. Fue una boda privada y luego ambos desaparecieron, luego de un mes, nos enteramos que compraron una casa en New York y eso fue todo. Ahora sólo los veía por videos llamadas. La señora Sabine me pasó mi pedido, sin embargo me dijo que iba por la cuenta de la casa. Me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa para apurar mi paso. Era un largo viaje a aquel lugar. Pero al ver el rio Sena, me recordó los eventos de ese día. Al parecer sería un día llenos de recuerdos

-Marinette...-

* * *

-¡Marinette!- le gritaba, pero esta estaba tan enojada. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba explotar. La piel de su mano comenzaba a tornarse negra y escamosa.

-No me llames así- sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran violetas.

Ya no me importaba que alguien se enteraba de mi identidad, pero tuve que transformarme en ese héroe.

-Plagg, transfórmame- dije de una vez, logrado esquivar un ataque de su parte.

Ambos nos encontramos en las orillas del rio Sena, en el puente que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. No quería luchar, tampoco lo iba hacer.

-Piensa Heartless, no quieres esto-

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-

-No mucho, pero viendo que gustas de Félix, sé que estas enojada por muchas cosas-

-No lo menciones-

-Lo hago, es mi hermano, sé que te gusta-

-No es un simple me gusta como tus emociones hacia Bridgette, yo lo amo más que a nada-

Entendía el sentimiento, el confiar en ese alguien, abrirte que ese te encontrada con los brazos abiertos, la calidez de su cuerpo te calmara y su sonrisa sanara cada dolor. Entienda ese sentimiento, entendía que era perder a tu amor, perder todo por ese no correspondido.

-Por favor, no deje que te destruya, no destruyas a los demás-

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá? Estás demente-

-No es eso, pero piensa, Heartless, ¿Qué harás cuando termines con tu venganza? Félix no estar feliz de estar con alguien tan turbio como tú. Te odiaría y terminaras sola. Le harás todo el daño que siempre evitaste que sintiera. Él se siente traicionado de ti, Marinette, pero sé que lo olvidara en el nombre del amor que profesas, pero ¿Será capaz de superar un dolor causado directamente de ti?-

La vi dudar, su cuerpo volvía a normalidad mientras rompía en llanto, estaba tan inestable. Me quise acercar, aun no sabía cómo eliminar la mariposa, ni siquiera a sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Aléjate, Adrien, aléjate!- me grito me manera devastadora. No hacía más que sollozar y pelear contra ella misma. Hasta que vi sus intenciones, cada vez más cerca de la orilla, cada vez cerca del rio.

-Marinette, detente en este momento-

-Si te acercas, te hare daño, no quiero, eso lastimaría a Félix-

-¿Cuánto vas arriesgar por él?-

-Todo, hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más y tan sólo mi alma en pena siga luchando-

Dicho eso, con un grito de dolor agonizante, poso su mano sobre su corazón, a medida que ese sector comenzaba a brillar, tenía miedo, es de esos gritos ahogados, como si alguien te acuchillara sin piedad. Las lágrimas que iban cayendo me hacían saber todo el dolor que estaba viviendo.

-No puede ser- susurré asombrado, mientras veía como las alas de la mariposa de manera lenta asomaba sus alas, aquella mariposa deseosa de salir a infectar a todo lo demás.

-No harás daño, maldito insecto- en un momento pensé que la iba destruir. Nunca lo habíamos hecho, tenía miedo.

Sin embargo, Marinette me seguía sorprendiendo, al abrir sus manos, dejo la mariposa libre. Blanca, pura, como debían ser. Ella había purificado un akuma sin necesidad de Miraculous, ella en si era un milagro. Era algo que nunca podría olvidar, ni lo que paso después.

-Yo acabaré con lo que empecé-

* * *

Recuerdo su última mirada, afligida, pero a la vez en paz, ese brillo estaba, una última sonrisa antes de lanzarse al rio. No lo había visto venir. No recuerdo más allá, al parecer logre llamar la ambulancia antes de tirarme al rio al buscarla. Intentos en vanos, porque Marinette estuvo tres meses en hospital. Luego, tan simplemente murió. Esa Marinette nunca más la volví a ver.

Mi mente me atormenta en las noches, pensando tal vez que las cosas pudieron ocurrir de otra forma. Que la vida de mi hermano sería distinta.

Sé que Félix cada vez que ve a los ojos de su hijo Louis, la recuerda, porque su corazón fue unido por ese hilo rojo hacia Marinette, cada vez que ve a Bridgette, se imagina la vida que nunca podrá tener con Marinette. Sé que vive en desgracia, sé que todas las noches llora, y que siempre le escribe cartas, cartas que están guardadas en ese cajón junto a las fotos de ella. Siempre que lo voy a visitar, esa mirada de decepción de él, el estrés de Brid, a ambos lo están matando.

Yo sé que es cuestión de tiempo que ellos se separen, aunque no sé porque en principio siguen juntos. Son secretos de aquel día que nunca serán revelados ante mi persona.

* * *

-Terminemos Brid- sentenció Félix, era estúpido que siguieran juntos, después de todas las infidelidades.

-No puedes Fé ¿piensas echar 5 años de relación por esto?- le hacía entrar en razón la azabache.

Ese era el pero de su decisión, el tiempo que había invertido en la relación. La mentira de Marinette, cosas que iban jugando con su mente.

-Si vas con Mari, nunca será feliz, piensa en mí, en ti-

-Basta-

-Es la verdad, Fé. Además, ella está mal mentalmente ¿cómo podrá hacerte feliz? No debemos dejar que esto acabe nuestra relación-

.Bridgette, nuestra relación se murió hace mucho y no por culpa de Marinette-

-¿Me estas culpando?-

-No, no lo hago. Pero no quiero volver, no me quiero casar, tan sólo quiero que me dejen li-

-¡Félix! ¿Qué es este alboroto?-

Gabriel bajaba las escaleras con su porte elegante, mirando a su hijo de manera fría y dura. Le dio una corta sonrisa a su futura nuera, hasta que se percató de algo.

-Mi querida Bridgette, es raro que no traigas esos pendientes ¿Qué les sucedió?- se le notaba bastante curioso.

La chica hizo una mueca, casi imperceptible. A decir verdad, aquella mañana al despertar, no los vio, ni a Tikki. Se sentía asustada, ¿Qué habrá hecho para que le arrebataran a su kwami?

-No lo sé, señor Agreste. No los encontré-

El asintió y los vio por última vez, era una razón obvia por qué nunca iban a poder dejar ese matrimonio, aquel diablo vestido de Armani se los impedía. Era un pequeño castigo de sus desaires, los problemas nunca hablados y los engaños silenciosos. Eran adultos que debían asumir sus errores con la frente en alto. Y dejando a paso la felicidad.

* * *

Vi el inmaculado edificio de tres pisos a lo más, con un gran jardín frontal. Los arboles aún tenían las hojas verdes, maravillosas. Me baje de la motocicleta y tome el ramo de flores, mientras me abría paso al lugar. Al cruzar aquella sala blanca, con las enfermeras especializadas dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Me saludaron otra vez, no era nada raro que me vieran dando vueltas por allí.

-Oh, Adrien, vienes a verla-

-Sí, quería entregarle estas hermosas flores-

Vi otra vez el ramo de flores que llevaba. Todas las personas ahí me miraban con lástima, pero ellos no entendían y nunca iban a entender.

-Pasa, ya le dieron el medicamento-

-Muchas gracias-

Mis pasos retumban por los pasillos. La luz blanca me impactaba de manera directa, como si estuviera en un túnel. Llegué a la última habitación, abriendo la puerta, donde estaba ella, con su cabello recogido en un rodete mal hecho, sus delicadas manos se movían ágil sobre los papeles. Sus ojos azules perdidos, su rostro enfermizo. Y sus labios resecos, otra vez estuvo llorando.

-Hola Marinette- la saludé. Ella detuvo sus actividades para dedicarme una corta sonrisa.

-Hola- era rara las veces en que me dirigía las palabras. Siempre hablaba con su mente, tan sólo se dedicaba a escucharme hablar por horas. Me gustaba eso, me gustaba ver como su mirada se volvía intensa al hablar de Alya y como le estaba yendo en el extranjero. O como Nino ganaba mucho dinero en las fiestas de Estados Unidos. A veces su mirada se volvía nostálgica al hablar de Félix y Brid.

-¿Algo bueno sucedió?- quizás me quería comentar su felicidad. O esperaba que fuera eso.

-Nada en especial- vio las flores en mi mano y yo se las tendí. Tan sólo tomó una del montón y las otras las coloque en el jarrón.

-Me comentaron que... bueno-

-Estoy más loca. No te preocupes en decirlo-

-Pensé que estarías mejorando-

-No me importa- siguió dibujando, pensé que daría terminada la conversación, no obstante, continuó -Sabes, la nueva voz es distinta-

-¿De qué manera?-

-Es secreto-

Sonreí, todo en su mente era secreto. Secretos tan oscuros, profundos y confusos que nunca iba entender. Decían que la esquizofrenia era algo difícil de tratar, pero cuando veía a Marinette lo entendía. Ellos veían todo tan distinto que era imposible seguirles el ritmo.

-Entonces ¿qué te dijo?-

-Poderes, una magia antigua, buena suerte, cosas así. Siento que este tratamiento no funciona-

-Sin embargo no te ves triste de escuchar una nueva voz-

-Me agrada esa voz, me muestra cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Lo veo a él, y un niño, los veo en Niza. También estoy yo, estamos con una sonrisa. Estamos en un festival, me siento feliz-

-Ya veo, entonces sigue soñando, Marinette-

-Gracias Adrien-

Era la primera vez en cinco años que me dedico una sonrisa. Pero otra vez se volvió a perder en su mente. Después de los eventos, en el hospital le declararon esquizofrenia y la internaron en el sanatorio. Estaba muy lejos de la ciudad. Llevaba cinco años acá, cinco años separada de su verdadero amor. Lo único que me alegraba, es en sus sueños podía estar junto a él. Podían estar felices juntos. Era en dónde su mente si funcionaba y se abría ante el mundo. Era una Marinette que nunca íbamos a poder ver.

Le hable de Louis, y que de seguro estarían esperando otro hijo. Le hablé sobre mi semana en la Universidad y que mi padre me dejó libre del trabajo de modelaje. Así era nuestros encuentros, yo hablando y ella escuchando. Yo dándole nuevos recuerdos y ella atrapada en los suyos. Yo intentando que viviera y ellas con ganas de morir. Sonrisas, llantos, gritos y golpes. Todos encerrados en esa habitación, en ese sanatorio en dónde siempre estaría Marinette anhelando una vez más poder estar junto a Félix.


End file.
